Daphne's Last Mystery
by LoveofVelma
Summary: An alternate ending to "Their Last Christmas". What would happen if Fred acted like a jerk and Daphne had made a different decision. Rated T for adult situations. Some S/V hints.
1. Chapter 1

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are copyrighted by Hanna-Barbara Enterprises, Cartoon Network and/or Warner Bros. This is a work of fiction. All names, characters, places and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously, and any resemblance to actual persons, events or locals is entirely coincidental.

A/N: As in 'Their First Christmas' Colby, Cooper and Cody are real people.

"Because of You' is an original piece written by my lovely wife exclusively for this story.

The idea for the doll was taken from a short story by Agatha Christie, "The Dressmaker's Doll".

Lexy Faye in her review suggested an alternate ending to "Their First Christmas" would be fine. Several friends have suggested the same and I had thought seriously of a different ending myself. This story is my take if Daphne had made a different decision. Please read, enjoy and review.

Chapter One: Prologue:The Doll

With Cooper out in the field, feeding the sheep, everyone had voted to visit the village sitting below the Castle MacRogers. A morning of sightseeing had ended in lunch at this little cafe. A fireplace kept the cafe pleasantly warm but it wasn't the flame that made Daphne feel uncomfortable. The reason for her uneasiness was Fred's teasing and outright flirting with their waitress.

This wasn't the first time he had embarrassed everyone. If asked, and she had many times, he would say he was only being friendly. Daphne noticed Velma trying her best to ignore Fred by talking non stop to Shaggy who sat at her right and Colby on her left. Daphne hadn't planned the seating but didn't mind when she found herself sitting between Fred and Cody. She felt the anger coloring her cheeks.

She had to laugh at the sight of Shaggy in dark glasses and Scooby in harness of a working dog. She doubted it fooled anyone but Scooby was wallowing in all the attention the few customers lavished on him.

"Do ye always dress Scooby like this?" Cody asked Shaggy.

"This is nothing. You should have seen him in a dress as 'Grandma' when we had to fly once," was Shaggy's response.

The table cloths dipped far enough to hide the hand that caressed her knee. She hid the little inhalation of surprise with her napkin; pushing her unfinished plate away with one hand as her other hand slipped under the table to intertwine her fingers with Cody's. He squeezed her hand in a gentle caress, stroking the soft skin between thumb and forefinger. She smiled and squeezed back.

"Are you finished already, Daph?" Fred asked.

"I'm just not hungry." 'Not for food anyway' she thought, "Colby, would you like to go shopping with me?"

"Not shopping, Daphne!" Velma grimaced good naturally, "Colby, you don't know what you're letting yourself in for if you say yes. Daphne's shopping sprees are to be avoided at all costs."

The conversation turned to past shopping adventures with Colby finally agreeing to accompany Daphne, "Who knows what we might find?"

"I'll take care of the bill." Cody started to remove his hand but found it impossible. The rest of the group tactfully made their way outside, into the snow.

"I have to talk to Fred sometime." Daphne stated, squeezing his hand once again. Here they were, holding hands under the table like love sick teenagers; hiding their feelings when everyone knew, or suspected, except maybe Fred. The room spun around, little shivers played tag along her spine.

"Aye, I know. Sooner the better would be best." He replied.

"Can we be alone later?"

"I have to feed the sheep tomorrow so it'll have to be short."

"I know. I'll count every second." Her lips brushed his.

"Aren't ye afraid of smearing your delicious lipstick?"

"It's non-smear, silly."

-Xxxxxx

"What shopping are we going to do?" Colby asked as Cody drove the car away. The snow crunched under their boots as they walked.

"There will be a New Years party at the castle, right?"

"Aye, and I won't have to be Mum's assistant either!"

"Then we need new party dresses, won't we? What color would you like?"

"Black!" Colby exclaimed jovially then, "but I guess that is out of the question. I guess orange as a second choice."

"Good decision. I think orange with a dash of purple would be eye catching yet not overpowering. Do you know where we might find such a dress?"

"Aye, we're there." Colby pointed at a store with "Highland Dress Shop" over the door and an open sign hanging in the window.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Colby," the lady smiled as she walked toward them. Daphne closed the door against the cold. "It's been a wee while since you visited."

"We ain't visitin' today, Miss Aileen, we're shopping for dresses. Daphne wants a dress that will make Cody's eyes bug out and I have to wear a dress too!"

"It's 'aren't', Colby." Daphne corrected, smiled, and turned her attention to Miss Aileen. Stretching out her hand she said, "Daphne Blake, of Clan Blake, I and my friends are staying at the MacRogers Castle and as Colby stated we are looking for dresses for the New Years party but pay no attention to the bugged out eyes part."

"She must like you if you got her to agree to a dress. I heard the castle had visitors from America. Did you have something particular in mind or would you prefer to browse?"

"Perhaps both," Daphne noticed Colby had wandered away. "I'm partial to purple and Colby and I agreed on an orange with purple accents for her."

"Do you prefer straps or strapless?" Miss Eileen walked around Daphne, evaluating her shape and size. "With your figure, you would look stunning in strapless."

"Either would be fine, depending on the cut and the material."

"I take it you know your fashion. I think we can find something to make Master Cody's eyes pop out. Why don't you and Colby browse, I'll find you when I have something to show you."

Daphne removed her coat, draping it over her arm and joined Colby who was staring at a doll laid carelessly in a velvet-covered chair. The sage-green coverings and curtains all blended together to give a homely comfortable feeling to the shop. The doll didn't seem to blend in, rather it looked strangely alive.

"That doll gives me the creeps every time I see it." The remark from Colby made Daphne take a closer look at the doll. It looked as many dolls Daphne had had growing up with the traditional Scottish changes, of course. This was a doll to be played with; High Tea would be a daily occurrence.

"What's creepy about it? It looks like a normal doll to me." Daphne's body trembled in spite of herself. The trembling didn't come from the unspoken decision she had come to in the cafe earlier. The quivering was of an animal ridding itself of tormenting flies.

"It's always in a different place each time I come in. Do mysteries always show up like this?"

"Sometimes..." The last thing Daphne wanted or needed right now was a mystery of any kind. She glanced back at the doll. It did seem a little creepy.

"We're ready," Miss Eileen remarked, "I think you'll like our choices."

"I'm sure we will," Daphne smiled at the woman. The doll had made her feel uncomfortable; when she first saw the doll it had been sitting in profile, the smile half hidden, Now, as she and Colby followed, the sewed on smile looked directly at the retreating pair.

Colby made up her mind on the second dress; one of the assistants took it away to be wrapped. Every one stopped working when Daphne stepped out of the fitting room. The lavender chiffon column style, floor length dress hugged each curve.

"I love it but it does show a bit more cleavage than I like." The strapless gown did draw attention to the appliqued bodice.

"A few tucks here and there and it'll be perfect for the party." Miss Aileen beamed, "Eleanor, do we still have that shawl in Blake colors?"

"Aye, we di indeed." Eleanor scuttled off to find the required item while Aileen and the other two assistants fawned over Daphne and marking the necessary tucks.

"Cody's eyes are flat going to pop out of his head when he sees ye in that dress," Colby expressed her delight. They were walking away from the shop after Daphne had made arrangements to return on the morrow for a fitting. Colby caught a falling snowflake on her tongue.

'That's the idea', Daphne smiled as she hired a car to take them back to the castle.

-Xxxxxx

Cody hadn't waited to meet Daphne after he watched the somewhat heated exchange between Daphne and Fred; rushing through his chores and running through the hidden passage in hopes he would find her waiting at their special place.

Her beauty was the first thing he had noticed. He figured she was used to being the flame (oh, that hair!) that drew the moths to her. He swore he wouldn't be the next moth. But then there had been the dance and later on, _that_ kiss. He didn't believe in love at first sight but he knew in his heart that he had experienced the next closest thing. One kiss and the moth had been drawn to the flame. He might be singed to a crisp but he thought it just might be worth it.

She turned at his approach; he grabbed her around the waist, drawing her into his tight embrace, "one question, my lamb, will you stay when ye friends leave?"

She drew in the scent of him, fresh from the barns, the fragrance of hay mixed with sheep and the natural smell of an unshowered man.

"Because of you all things are sweet  
>when at last we do meet *<br>Forever love will avail  
>never without detail<br>Because of you

So be still my heart  
>for we shall never part<p>

Because of you  
>Life is long and never ending<br>as long as I am with you.

"Yes, my darling, I'll stay but I can no longer hide my feelings for you."

He kissed her then, roughly, passionately; crushing her body to his, he took possession of her lips, her very being. She surrendered willingly and returned his fervency passionately.

TBC

* My wife said this line referred to when they no longer hid their feelings for each other, hence Daphne's last line.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Two: Red Herring and the Mole Men

Part One: Velma: Later that night, Daphne's bedroom

Could a kiss be the beginning of something or the end? Daphne considered the possibility that a kiss could be both. The kiss she and Cody had shared in the Christmas moonlight had indeed been one ending. After the close embrace and kiss, she was sure that she and Fred had no future as a couple. And after Fred's actions in the cafe that morning, there were no more doubts. Fred had kissed her before but they had always been soft and tender; nothing like Cody's kiss that had left her gasping for air and shivering with a fluttering heart. She and Fred had always been friends and (she hoped) could continue to be friends.

That kiss, so deep and passionate and exciting, had been a beginning; the beginning of several days in which Cody had shown his interest in more than friendship. She had learned his possible interest in a girl, now off to college, but no mention of anything on a permanent basis had been mentioned. This had given Daphne the encouragement to start her own program to displace this rival in his heart.

Her thoughts were drawn back to reality when she realized Velma was asking a question, "You're staying?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Velma. I won't be staying at the castle." Daphne smiled at the possibilities, "I'll have to find a room in the village."

"Have you talked to Fred about this decision? And what of Mystery Inc.?" Velma's eyes threatened to overflow with tears.

"yes, Velma, I've told Fred I am staying. He took it very well; more mature than I thought he would. I'll be leaving Mystery Inc. forever." Her thoughts returned to that discussion with Fred after she and Colby had returned to the castle after shopping.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT! NO WAY! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE WITH US!"

"No, Fred, I'm staying." She could have told him she would be staying in the village but decided to do away with that little fact, "If the roles were reversed, I'd probably feel the same. Please understand that I have to do this. If not now, when?"

"You're staying with...him?"

"yes."

"What about us, I thought..."

"That's the problem, Fred. You didn't think. There never was an 'Us'. It might be old fashion but you never wooed me. Cody has romanced me more in a few days than you have as long as we've known each other. You've always loved a mystery above everything else, including me. I've lost the desire for mysteries. I'm through being 'Danger-Prone Daphne'.The only mystery I want in my life is how do I make my husband happy. Call this a face-to-face 'Dear John'. I'm done, we're finished."

They left it at that as Fred walked slowly away, muttering.

Once more her thoughts were interrupted by another question by Velma.

"Daph, I gotta ask, is it Cody or you in love with the idea of becoming Lady of the Castle?"

"I've thought about that. I'll admit it was his looks that drew my attention at first but the best answer is, it is Cody. Velma, if he wants to live in a tent, I'll live in a tent as long as it's the same tent. I love him that much."

"That's what I've been waiting to hear. I don't think there will be many tents in your future. I think it's time to say good night."

"You mean Shaggy is waiting for you, don't you?" Both girls broke out in uproarious laughter, then stood, hugging each other.

"One last thing, Daph." Velma became serious, "Fred is wandering around muttering, something about Red Herring and the Mole Men have brainwashed you."

"He won't listen to me anymore. Could you and Shaggy..."

"Don't worry, when we get home we'll take him for professional help. Even if we have to use one of his own traps."

Part Two:The Next Morning

Daphne had never been a morning person. It was still dark when her alarm went off. "Do I love him enough to do this? Do people actually get up before the sun?"

After dressing she made her way to the kitchen. She found Colby preparing breakfast. "You're up early," Daphne took the offered cup of coffee from Colby.

"I'm not feeling great, would you mind finishing? It's really easy."

"Sure, Colby. I planned on doing breakfast anyway. Any hints on how Cody likes his breakfast?"

"Cooked preferably," Colby hid a sneeze and a smile in a handkerchief, "bacon crisp, just below burned, but if you want to make points, do his eggs medium well rather than scrambled unless he's taking an egg sandwich to eat while driving the team."

"Thanks, Colby. I'll take over now, you go back to bed. You don't look too good."

Several sneezes later, Colby returned to her room. Daphne had just put on eggs when Cody made his appearance, dressed for the day in the fields. He took Daphne in his arms, "Cute and she can cook too. Where's Colby?"

"I sent her to bed, she's sneezing like crazy." Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck, "I couldn't let my man go off without breakfast, now could I? And this." Her lips brushed then landed firmly on his.

"Sit and eat." She pushed him away before things got out of control.

"What are you doing today?" He asked, placing eggs on a piece of toast.

"Missing you but I do have a surprise for you. I have to go into the village this afternoon."

"And just wha' is this surprise?"

"You'll have to wait till the party. I guarantee it'll be worth the delay." She kissed him between bites, removing a fragment of egg in the process.

"Less kissing and more work would be nice." Sir Ian walked in, smiling.

Daphne wiped the egg from her lips with a napkin, blushing. "Good morning, Sir Ian."

"Just Ian will do, Daphne, if what I just saw was any indication. Cody, you might want to talk to your mum this evening."

"Aye, Da. I best get moving. I may be a wee bit late, Cooper said one of the sheep was ailin'."

"Don't forget your lunch. I put something special in it." A peck on the cheek as he went out the door and Daphne turned to Ian, "And what would you like for breakfast?"

"Where is Colby, she has breakfast duties today?" Ian asked, sitting down.

"She wasn't feeling well, I sent her back to bed. I don't want to give the impression I'm trying to take over or just making a play for Cody."

"I'd think she was just taking advantage of ye, but Edie isn't feeling too chipper either. Is this thing between ye and Cody serious?"

"I've made my feelings clear enough, it's up to Cody now. I'll tell you this, I love him and if he asks I will say yes."

"Don't worry, he will, I'm thinking, or he's a fool. Cody may be many things but a fool isn't one. Thank you for the excellent breakfast but I've some important paper work to get to."

"I'll look in on Colby. Should I take a tray up to m'lady?"

"That would be kind of ye, she does like her tea in the morning." Ian had to step aside as he left and Shaggy and Scooby entered.

"I hear from Velma that congratulations are in order. You must be in love, I can't think of a time you were up this early."

"How do you feel about it, Shaggy? It's important to me."

"I've been wondering how long you'd put up with Fred being a jerk. If you love him, I think it's great."

"Re Roo, Raphne."

"Thank you, Shaggy and Scooby. Would you like some breakfast?"

"I need to take Scoob for a walk. I'll just take a little of everything for a snack and come back for breakfast." With Shaggy and Scooby gone off for their walk, Daphne fixed the tray, and moved up the staircase.

Outside, Shaggy and Scooby walked through the snow. "It's going to be different without Daph around, Scoob, ol' pal." They walked under the branches of a tree.

"AYEEEE!" Shaggy and Scooby looked up at the scream but the net jerked them up into the air, food flying. "Got you, Red Herring!"

Jumping off the limb had given Fred the inertia to lift Shaggy and Scooby but he had not checked with Velma on the physics involved and when the inertia dissipated, Shaggy and Scooby started down, lifting Fred off the ground.

Landing on the ground, Shaggy yelled, "Fred, what are you thinking?"

"Get me down, Red Herring! You and the Mole Men better leave Daphne alone!"

"He's crazy, Scoob! Shall we get him down?"

"Rright! Rserve him Rright! Hehehe."

"Okay, Fred. We'll get you down." They rolled off the net and without their weight the net flew upward with Fred rushing toward the snow covered ground.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Three: The Lamb with Teeth

"Daphne! Fred's gone over the edge!" Shaggy ran into the castle. "He ran off into the snow."

"What are you talking about, Shaggy?" Daphne had never seen her friend this upset.

"He thought I was Red Herring! He had a trap set. You have to go after him!"

"Why me?" Daphne wondered at this unusual request.

"Daphne! Listen to me! He ran off toward the fields. You and he went with Cody that day, Velma and I stayed here. You know the way! I think he's gone after Cody and there's no way to contact Cody and let him know."

"Shaggy, get Cooper. I'll need both your help. And get some socks taped on Scooby's feet!"

"Where are you going?" Shaggy asked at her departing figure.

"I need to talk to Colby...and change clothes!" She yelled over her shoulder, flying up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later, Daphne, dressed in ill fitting riding clothes, yelled, "Cooper, saddle Colby's mare! Shaggy, I'll need Scooby but I want you guys and Velma to stay here. Fred might think you are Mole Men! You can prepare for a funeral."

"A funeral, Daph?" Velma had joined the guys, wondering what was going on as Shaggy hadn't had time to tell her.

"If I catch Fred, I'll kill him! I forgot to ask Colby, Cooper, what's her name?"

"F'lona," Cooper informed her, "if you get lost, just let her have her head, she knows the way home. Who are these Mole Men and what's going on?"

"It's a long story, Cooper, Velma and I will tell you the story. Good luck, Daph."

"I hope those socks will protect your feet, Scooby," Daphne climbed into the saddle. "Scooby, find Fred! I just hope I can remember those riding lessons! Let's go F'lona."

It didn't take but a few minutes after leaving the barn for Daphne to realize she had made a mistake. Scooby had done as requested, following Fred's scent into the woods. Almost immediately snow falling from low hanging limbs had turned her into a wet, cold, snow covered phantom. She was also lost.

She refused to admit defeat, return to the castle only to start over.

"Scooby!" She called out, "forget finding Fred. We need to find Cody! He said one of the sheep was ailing. Can you find the sheep? Cody is probably there. We have to warn Cody, Scooby!"

Scooby lifted his nose, locating the scent of sheep that Daphne had no chance of detecting and ran off in a completely different direction. She had no clue what she could do other than warn Cody but she raced on, as fast as the woods would allow, following Scooby. Scooby barked, urging her on.

They found the wagon tracks first; Scooby turned to rush along one of the ruts made by the wagon wheels. Not having to break a trail also made it easier for F'lona to make better time. Daphne leaned low to pat the mare's neck, "good girl, I see why Colby loves you."

As if she could understand the praise, the great animal pushed ahead.

Suddenly, Daphne could see the wagon ahead! Cody and Angus was unloading the hay; the sheep gathered to consume the fodder. The problem was that Fred was between her and the wagon, making his way toward the working men. The men were so engrossed in their labors, she knew even if they heard her scream, Fred would be there before they could react.

"Scooby, stop Fred! Protect Cody and Angus!" The big dog didn't fully understand the order. Daphne was ordering him to attack one of his best friends. He hadn't enjoyed being jerked so rudely into the sky that morning and missing out on his snack; friend or not, Fred was going down.

Snow deaden his running approach; he hit Fred dead center in the back, knocking him to the ground. He couldn't bring himself to actually attack Fred so after knocking Fred to the ground, he backed off, only 'attacking' when Fred tried to stand.

Daphne maneuvered F'lona around the ongoing struggle. She trusted Scooby not to harm Fred and rode on. At last Cody noticed the commotion, straightening up to see the rider coming toward them. He recognized F'lona but that was not Colby riding. Only when Daphne shook her hair free of snow did he recognize the snow covered rider.

"Cody! Do you love me?" Daphne called out when she was close enough for him to hear. She stopped F'lona, turning her to the side.

"Aye, ye know I do, Lamb!"

"Then trust your lamb! Don't interfere!" She guided the mare to where Scooby was holding Fred at bay.

"Fred, stop this silliness! Are you out of your mind? Cody isn't Red Herring! Red doesn't have the brains to brainwash anyone, except maybe himself!"

"Daphne? You're okay?" Fred looked at Daphne who dismounted, holding the reins. "You escaped the Mole Men?"

"Yes, with your help. Don't you remember, you sneaked through the woods to their hide out and rescued me like always."

"Daph, I love you." He had begun to cry, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Fred, I like you as a friend but I love Cody." It cut her to the quick to say that, to see how far he had fallen, she hoped he would recover in time, that they could continue to be friends.

"Scooby, I think he'll be okay now. Will you see that he gets back home?"

"Raybe, raybe not. Re right ret rost." Scooby looked expectantly at Daphne.

"You know I don't have any Scooby Snacks with me. You make sure Fred gets back safely and without getting lost and I promise you a whole box of Scooby Snacks. Deal?"

"Real!"

She remounted and turned back, scattering the sheep who regrouped and continued to feed.

"What was that all about, Lamb?" Cody asked, "time for a lunch with a couple of hard working men? And why are you wearing my britches?"

"I might, if I meet two hard working men. I'll tell you later, darling. Right now I have to rush to my appointment for your surprise. Scooby will see that Fred gets home." Daphne laughed as she turned the mare back down the track.

"That was that red head that 'ere here before, wern't it?" Angus looked at Cody.

"_that,_ my friend, is the next Lady MacRogers."

"ye best be careful, tha' lamb has teeth." Angus jested.

Scooby had blocked any passage toward Cody and the wagon, allowing him to turn around and walk toward the castle.  
>Daphne reined F'lona in when she came abreast of them; Fred looked dejected.<p>

"Fred, when you get home, I want you to take a bath and go to bed. You need to rest."

"Home?" Fred looked completely dumbfounded.

"It's my home now. You are still my friend, I don't want you getting frostbite and blaming me."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Four:The Lighter Side of New Relationships

"And that's the story of Red Herring and the Mole Men, Cooper." Velma leaned back, then rose when a knock at the front door was heard.

With Daphne out looking for Fred, Colby and Lady MacRogers not feeling well, it fell to Velma, the only female still on her feet, to answer the knock. Velma opened the door wide, estimating the age of the young boy before her to be about fifteen. He grabbed at the cap on his head.

"May I help you?" Velma had to smile when she saw the boy trying to juggle his cap and a guitar case. Bright green eyes peered out from shoulder length brown hair, several shades darker than Shaggy's.

"Charlie Macintyre 's my name, ma'am. I'd like to see Colby if I may."

"She may be sleeping, she wasn't feeling well earlier. Come in please, it might do her good to have company other than me."

"I won't take long then, ma'am."

"It would make me feel so much better if you wouldn't call me ma'am. It makes me sound like an old maid. My name is Velma. You can visit with Shaggy and Cooper while I see if Colby is up to seeing you."

"I'll take care of your pony, Charlie. I'm sure Col will see you, don't worry." Cooper grabbed his coat. "I want to check on the animals and see if Daphne has made it back."

"She'll see you Charlie," Velma re-entered the room, "but don't stay too long. She needs to rest."

Colby's room was like any young teenager's room you'd expect to find anywhere in the world, with a feminine Scottish twist of course. There was no where to sit except the bed, so Colby made room as Charlie unpacked his guitar. He was understandably nervous as this was the first time he had ventured into any female's room, not to mention Colby's, alone.

"I'm truly sorry to see ye not feeling well, Col. I wanted to come by and let you hear wha' I made up."

"It's okay, Charlie. I'm glad ye did. Just don't get too close, no need to share wha'e'r bug I picked up."

She croaked, sipping from a glass of fruit juice by the bed.

"I'll not be staying long, ye doo need to rest," charlie said as he began to strum the strings of the guitar.

"It's not good, needs work but here goes."

As the first notes filled Colby's room, Velma and Shaggy crept silently to the door; the tune wasn't one Velma nor Shaggy were familiar with. But as Charlie's fingers became a blur over the strings, Velma found Shaggy's hand, "he's good. That gives me an idea," she whispered softly. Shaggy looked questioningly at her but she refused to enlarge on whatever idea had popped into her head. The tune ended in a flourish and Charlie placed the guitar back in its case.

"That was really good, Charlie. You must come back when Colby is feeling better. What was the name of that piece, I didn't recognize it."

"It's called "Ruby" for now, like the stone in a ring. I been working on it during school break."

"Let's let Colby rest, now but if you have time I have an idea I'd like to discuss with you before you leave." Velma led the way into the living room.

"So what do you think of my idea?" Velma asked later after laying out her intentions.

Charlie had no chance to respond when a red headed windstorm entered the room. "Fred's walking home with Scooby, Cooper is taking care of Colby's mare and who belongs to that strange pony? I've got an appointment I must get to and I'm covered with horse sweat, my hair is ready for some bird to make a nest in it! Fred's lucky I didn't kill him but I'm keeping my options open. When he gets here, I want him in a hot bath and into bed! Shaggy, I had to promise Scooby a whole box of Scooby Snacks, I can only hope you haven't eaten them all!" All of this was said as she rushed up the stairway.

"Who or wha' was that?" Charlie looked first at Velma then Shaggy.

"That, charlie, is our friend we call the Roan Cyclone. You should see her when she's mad and in a hurry," Shaggy couldn't contain his laughter.

"I'll try to calm her down," Velma hurried after her long time friend.

Daphne was peeling out of her wet clothes, muttering under her breath the best way to do away with Fred when Velma arrived, "slow down, daph. Colby told me about your appointment and I got Sir Ian to call and reschedule your fitting. He said he had to go into the village so he'll drive you when you're ready. You've got plenty of time to shower. Go on, I'll lay out a change of clothes for you."

"What am I going to do without you, Vel?" Daphne stopped throwing clothes around the room, "I've depended on you guys so long! When I came here, I had no intention of falling in love."

"But you did. You and Cody are going to be happy, have a dozen kids and spoil them rotten and Shaggy and I will be godparents to all of them. Now get into the shower or you will be late."

"I hope you and Shaggy have two dozen kids!" Daphne called over her shoulder as she headed toward the bathroom.

"I'll settle for three." Velma whispered to herself as Daphne closed the door. She went about the task of selecting an outfit suitable for Lady Daphne to wear. "The question is: What are we going to do without you?"

-Xxxxxx

Fresh from a warm shower, hair shampooed and no longer looking like the next stop on a bird's migration itinerary and dressed against the cold, Daphne found Sir Ian waiting with the car ready.

"I hope I'm not putting you out, Ian, but it is nice of you to drive me."

"Nonsense, lass. I need to check on a few things for the New Years party and it also gives us time to have a blether without everyone trying to eavesdrop. I were thinkin' after you're through, we might have a tea and biscuit together."

"And you could show off your future daughter-in-law at the same time, eh?"

"Ye are too smart for the likes o' me." Ian spoke but there was a twinkle in his eye when he said it.

"good, there is something I've been wanting to talk to you about. Cody has asked me to stay on at the castle when my friends leave. I've agreed but I will need to move out of the castle. I don't want there to be any gossip about Cody and myself."

"The ol' biddies need some new gossip to wag their chins about. But you do have a point. We don't need ye getting' in the family way too soon. If ye are set in ye mind to move out, there is a cottage on the grounds, not far from the castle. It's solid, no drafts, completely updated with modern stove and heating. It would give you and Cody some privacy without him having to drive to the village every evening. I could arrange some of those ol' biddies I mentioned to come up and clean the place. It does need an airin'."

"I couldn't think of just moving in without paying you, say an agreed to amount on a six month lease?"

"I'd be a poor Scot if I didn't charge ye something." Sir Ian pursed his lips in thought for several moments. "I'll pay for the cleaning, you pay for the chimney to be cleaned and checked. I'll pay for the landscaping, it's been needing done for a while. You pay for anything new you'd like changed, like new curtains and such. Sound good?"

"Except for the cleaning ladies. You can hire two, me and my friends can do some of the cleaning, that should be enough. Ian, you've probably heard that I've spoken to Fred and we're no longer a couple, not that we ever were. He's taken it hard and I'd like to keep him busy helping in the cleaning."

"Good idea, I agree. We have an understanding then?"

"We do."

"Then to make matters nice and legal, I'll have the papers drawn up and you can look them over with our tea. Here's the dress shop, I'm not comfortable in places like that so I'll just drop you off."

"I don't think I'd be comfortable trying on the dress with you there either. Thank you." Smiling, Daphne kissed her future father-in-law on the cheek and entered the dress shop.

-Xxxxxx

The dress was a perfect fit and the shawl was a perfect accessory, leaving just the right amount of cleavage without minimizing the effect Daphne desired.

She found and added several items (some for Colby) to her packages. Ms. Eileen added the purchases, and took the offered credit card. "It'll be just a moment to run your card."

A few minutes later, Ms. Eileen returned, "I'm sorry, Miss Blake. Your card has been declined. Would you like to handle this with a different form of payment?"

Daphne could only look at the woman, mystified.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Five: The Missed Call

Only a few embarrassing moments had passed when Daphne reached into her purse to retrieve her cell phone only to find, after dumping all the feminine paraphernalia out on the counter, the cell phone was not to be found.

"Ahem, it seems I've misplaced my cell. Could you please hold the purchases. Sir Ian will be picking me up shortly, perhaps he can suggest a solution to our problem."

"Since it is Sir Ian, I think we can hold everything until he arrives." Ms. Eileen looked at Daphne as if she should peer out the window to see if a cow was jumping over the moon.

"While we're waiting, would you mind if I took a look at the doll?" A relieved (for the moment, anyway) Daphne smiled her most disarming smile.

"Doll? Oh, the doll Miss Colby was admiring the other day. I wish I'd never laid eyes on that demon doll."

"Demon doll? Why do you say that?" Daphne followed Eileen as they passed into the display part of the store.

"Because, Ms. Blake, that doll moves on it's own." Eileen gasped, pointing at the doll. "I'd swear that doll was sitting in the chair this morning!" The doll had been sitting in the chair the day before when Daphne and Colby had seen it. It now sat limply on one arm of the chair, it's button eyes seemingly staring at them.

"Perhaps one of your helpers moved it?" Daphne asked, "Do you know where it came from? Colby was wondering yesterday."

"I can't think of a time it wasn't here, which is impossible. It wasn't here when I bought the shop years ago. I've asked the girls if they might be having a spot of fun at my expense but they deny it of course."

"I've had a little experience in solving mysteries, would you mind if I spoke to your girls?"

"You're part of that group, Mystery Inc., staying up at the castle aren't you?"

"Gossip sure gets around quickly. I'm not in the mystery business anymore, Eileen, may I call you Eileen? It seems that although I'm through with mysteries, mysteries aren't through with me. Would you mind if I talk to the girls...separately please."

At that very moment, the bell over the door rang. Eileen glanced at the new customer, "Talk to the girls but don't interfere with their work." gushing, she welcomed the new customer to the store.

After a short talk with Blair, Eleanor and Freda (her name was really Winifred, Daphne discovered), Daphne didn't think any of the girls had anything to do with the doll's mysterious movements. Each in turn had expressed feelings of dislike to out right hate of the doll. She returned to talk to Eileen as the customer Eileen had been helping left, leaving behind the tinkle of the bell.

"Who besides you, has a key to the store?" Daphne asked.

"No one. There are two keys, I carry one on a clip, one I keep in my purse. I close up after the girls leave and open up each morning."

Sir Ian burst through the door, obviously in a state if extreme discomfort, ready to leave as soon as possible, "Are ye ready?"

"Not quite," Daphne smiled nervously before explaining the difficulty over credit cards, lost (or more likely, misplaced) cell phone. She neglected to mention the problem of the moving doll. "We were hoping you might have a resolution."

"I just might at that," Sir Ian turned his attention to Eileen, "Miss Blake will soon be a member of the family. I think my son and she will be announcing their engagement soon. I think it's time to establish a line of credit in her name. She will hopefully be helping Colby in choosing more fashionable clothes."

"That would be fine, Sir Ian. Congratulations, Miss Blake. I'll just get your packages." Eileen began to leave.

Sir Ian gave an invitation, "would you like to come to the party?"

"I'd like that very much."

"And, please add the girls in the invitation, you and they have done a magnificent job in getting my dress ready." Daphne added.

"Of course."

-Xxxxxx

"Why did you lie to Eileen, Ian? Cody hasn't said anything about an engagement." Daphne asked later over tea and biscuits. Her dress and other purchases rested in the boot of the car.

"Nae, Lass. I dinna lie. I said only that I thought ye and Cody would soon announce your engagement. I think ye'll be wearing a ring shortly."

"Has Cody said anything to you?"

"Nae, he hasn't. I'll tell ye one thing, Cody has never been short on girlfriends but I ha' never seen him look at one like he looks at ye."

"I guess we better be getting home. I need to find out what happened to my credit card. And begin dinner."

"And get ready for Cody."

"And that too." They laughed together as they left to return to the castle.

-Xxxxxx

They had no more than opened the door when Velma approached them, "I found your phone, Daph. I think you better hear this. It's from your father."

"Fred, Scooby?" Daphne asked, taking the phone, placing her packages on a nearby chair.

"Scooby is resting, Shaggy and I had to bandage his paws but the Scooby Snacks did more than anything we could have done. Fred took a nap, he's resting in his room."

Daphne opened the phone, choosing the options to hear the message.

"DAPHNE BLAKE, WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE? YOUNG LADY, YOUR GROUNDED! YOUR CREDIT CARDS ARE FROZEN UNTIL YOU COME HOME. YOU ARE TO COME HOME IMMEDIATELY! AND WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU AND THIS SCOT BOY? YOUR MOTHER HAD TO TAKE ONE OF HER PILLS AND GO TO BED. WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?"

"All that in one breath, he is upset. But it answers the mystery of why my credit card was rejected. I wonder how he found out about Cody?"

"I think that's my fault, Daph." Velma grimaced, "I talked to my parents. They must have called your parents."

"You ha' not called your father, Lass?" Sir Ian looked sternly at Daphne.

"Not recently." Daphne admitted.

"Come into the study, we'll call 'em."

Reluctantly, as if she were being sent to the principal's office for punishment, Daphne followed Sir Ian into his study. A large room, a man's room from side to side, top to bottom. A room designed for comfort.

"I'll put it on speaker, that way you can hear and talk if you wish." Daphne made the call; it was answered by her father after only one ring.

"Daphne! When are you coming home!"

"Hi, Daddy, I have you on speaker. Laird MacRogers and I are in his study. I'm not sure when I can come home. How is Mum?"

"She's fit to be tied as you can imagine. What's this I hear about this Scot boy and you?" Ian held up a finger.

"Mr. Blake, that 'Scot boy' is my son. You have a daughter to be proud of Sir. My son, Cody, and your daughter seem to have hit it off very well. You are a business man from what Daphne has told me. May I ask if you own a wool coat?"

"Wool Coat? Yes I own a..." He mentioned a well known company that handled only the best wool coats.

"That is a great company, Mr. Blake. In fact, we sell most of our wool to their parent company."

"Excuse me, Laird MacRogers, I'd like to ask my daughter something."

"Certainly, Mr. Blake, she's right here."

"D, Is this serious? What should I tell your mother?" Daphne looked directly at Ian when she answered.

"Yes, Daddy. It's serious. One time I asked Mum what was it that set you apart from the other boys she dated. She said your kiss sent her to the roof. Tell her that Cody's kisses send me through the roof. I'm sorry, daddy but I have to go start dinner for Cody and the family. I'll call you soon."

"Dinner? D, you haven't ever fixed anything."

"Daddy, If I'm going to be a good Scottish wife, I'll have to learn, wont I? There is one thing you can do for me."

"What, D?"

"UNFREEZE MY ACCOUNTS!" Daphne reached to disconnect the call.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Six: Hot Chocolate and Pillow Talk

Dinner went well. With Colby and Lady MacRogers still feeling under the weather, Daphne and Velma did the bulk of the cooking with a distinct American flavor. Cody arrived and after a quick shower and an equally quick kiss from Daphne excused himself to take a platter of food to his mum. Velma also took a platter to Colby. After dinner, Daphne made a speedy trip to her room for the purpose of correcting any flaw in her makeup before slipping into the passage for her romantic rendezvous with Cody.

How long she stood at the edge, listening to the fjord and watching the stars above? Perhaps it had only been minutes or as much as an hour. And then he was there, dressed in a heavy cardigan sweater and jeans, as handsome as the day they first met.

"Why were ye out in my britches this morning?" Why this simple question by Cody would trigger the anger but it did and meek Daphne Blake became the Roan Cyclone in a matter of seconds.

"I've had a hell of a day and you're worried about britches? How many times do you think I've gotten up before sunup to fix breakfast? None! That's how many! And then Fred does his thing with his net and Shaggy comes running in telling me I'm the only one to go after Fred, that he might hurt you.

"Do you actually think I rode out to protect you? In a straight one on one fight you can handle yourself, I have no doubt. But Fred was out of his mind and could have hurt you before you even knew he was there and what of Angus? If Fred had gotten hold of one of those pitchforks...I rode out to protect Fred!"

"You have to understand, Cody. The four of us have become more than just friends over the years. We finish each others sentences, I can tell you what each of the others will do before they do it.

"One evening, the five of us gathered at my home for a movie night, as we often did. About half way through the movie, I got a craving for hot chocolate and cookies. I've never had to fix anything, we have maids or a butler to do whatever I want or need. I was about to ring for one of the maids to fix some hot chocolate for us when Velma walks in with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies. Do you understand? Velma read my thought of hot chocolate _before_ I had the thought!

"And then, I have to ask your father to drive me to the village for your New Years surprise and my credit card was declined and I had to ask your father for help.

"We're having our first argument over a pair of britches? I don't think so. I think I bruised your precious macho ego! Well, Cody, deal with it! Fred has always been in love with me, he thought we'd get married one day and solve mysteries together forever. Then I fell in love with you and told him we had no future and I was leaving Mystery Inc. forever.

"Bruised ego? I shattered his reality! I can only hope he will forgive me one day. What I did was unforgivable.

"Are you going to just stand there, or tell me to shut up, or kiss me, or do I go pack and leave?"

"Lamb, do you know your nostrils flare out when you're angry? It's so cute."

"They do not!"

"I'll not tell ye to shut up, Lamb. I'll no tell ye to leave either. I've learned more about you in five minutes than I have in a week."

"Are you going to kiss me or are we going to waste this beautiful moonlight?"

"I don't want to wait for New Years to give you my present." He pulled something from his jeans. Taking her hand, he slipped the Claddagh ring on her finger, "Lamb, I've never had a friendship like you describe.

Will you become my friend and my wife?"

"Y...Y...Yes, Cody!" They didn't waste the moonlight as Cody opened her coat, slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. His hands slid upward toward her breasts.

"Please...you touch me and how will you explain me in your bed to your father? Besides, you'll need all your strength tomorrow, we start cleaning the cottage."

-Xxxxxx

After a lengthy passionate goodnight kiss at the bottom of the stairway, they reluctantly parted. Daphne walked slowly up the stairs, slowing when she heard sobs coming from Velma's room. It wasn't Velma's sobs that retarded her steps; it was the muffled voices that emanated through the door that she found was ajar.

She recognized Shaggy's voice as he tried to quieten Velma's sobs. 'It wouldn't be eavesdropping if a certain someone left the door open' she thought, accidentally tapping the door slightly with her toe.

Normally she would have quietly closed the door and moved on, leaving her friends their privacy. She was no voyeur and was tired from a long day but her curiosity had been piqued. She was happy for them if they had found love. The door opened silently, enough to allow a limited view of the bed. Shaggy lay on his side facing Velma, who had her head resting on his arm.

He wiped a tear with his thumb, "Val, pillow talk is very important, like what your pillow is saying now."

"That's silly, Shaggy. Pillows can't talk." She had wrapped one arm around his neck, holding him close.

"Oh, but your pillow is talking. It's tell me that you fear you'll lose Daphne's friendship. It says you'll

never lose your friend, rather you should be happy for her in the love she's found with Cody.

"Val, it was bound to happen sometime. One of us would leave sometime, it just happened to be Daph.

Think of it as not losing a friend but gaining a castle."

"Oh, Shaggy, that's a horrible joke." She mumbled something as he kissed her cheeks, his hand drifted downward, caressing one breast on its way to the hem of her night gown, tugging gently. He continued

kiss her tears away. Their lips touched, Velma pushed him onto his back. His hands found the edge of her nightie again, this time with better results.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Her nightie was wrapped around her waist.

"If I don't, we're in a lot of trouble." The night gown moved upward.

"You mean you've never..." She questioned.

"Not even close...you?"

"No! Did you think I..."

"You read a lot of books, I thought..."

"You read your dad's Playboy magazines for the articles. What does that prove?"

"That we're in a lot of trouble?" He pulled her night gown up, Velma dipped her head to let her nightie to be removed completely.

"What are you staring at, Shaggy? They're not monsters; they're only slightly bigger than Daphne's.

Now you know why I wear large sweaters." She rolled onto her back, "Now, it's my turn!"

She had removed his pajama top, then pushing at the bottoms, "Shaggy, I hate to be a wet blanket at this critical time but you did close the door didn't you?"

Daphne decided that she didn't want or need to see or hear any more. She didn't want to observe anything that was exposed when Velma pushed those bottoms off.

She eased the door open enough to stick her head in, "I'll get the door. I think you're taking the first step to those two dozen kids. You can see my ring in the morning. Good night you lovebirds."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Seven: Spring Cleaning

Breakfast comes early in the Highlands of Scotland. Too early for Daphne whose eyes flickered open in the darkness. She was just waking at the first sounds of the alarm. She had been exhausted after her long day and the delightful time spent with Cody; she had stripped off her clothes and fallen into the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

She stretched, recalling what Cody had told her concerning the ring she now wore. It was a family heirloom, handed down from generation to generation for as long as the MacRogers clan had recorded their history and probably many generations previous. Normally the mother gave the ring to her daughter but as eldest son, he had 'pulled rank'.

Smiling, she threw back the covers and hurried into the bath, turning on the tap, letting the water run until it was a comfortable temperature. She stepped under the water even as thoughts of Cody mixed with what she had seen and heard the night before. She wondered how her friend's night of love had gone; her mind questioned if she and Cody would be as awkward as Velma and Shaggy had appeared at first. She was completely inexperienced in that area. She had 'made out' with boys, including Fred on occasion but nothing had happened past that. She found mixed feelings with that thought. She imagined Cody would be experienced and willing to teach her the finer points of lovemaking. The discovery that she felt jealous about the other girl or girls he had been with was disturbing.

What narratives would her pillow tell after their first pillow talk.

"Sleep well?" Daphne kidded when Velma shuffled into the kitchen.

"What little sleep I did get. Just how much did you hear last night?" Embarrassed, Velma tried to hide the afterglow on her cheeks and in her eyes.

"I didn't know pillows could talk." Daphne laughed, giving her friend a hug. "I hope Cody and my first pillow talk is as romantic."

"I don't know how far you want to go with Cody, but the Scots have this 'get to know each other' tradition. The mother of the lass ties her feet together, then the lad can join her on the bed and the mother doesn't have to worry about her daughter losing her chastity. Your mom isn't here but I'd be willing to tie your feet together."

"I may love you like a sister but you can forget tying my legs or anything else together." The girls were surprised when Colby walked in, "Colby!" they cried in unison.

"I'm feeling much better, thought you might like some help with fixing breakfast." The three girls pitched in and soon had breakfast well under way.

"Colby, you shouldn't overdo today, you still need to rest." Dr. Velma had her say.

"I know, but resting can be boring."

Breakfast was almost complete when Daphne shooed Colby back to bed. "Tomorrow you can do more, now you do need to rest. You will want to be well enough for the party and wear your new dress. Maybe you'll feel up to visiting the cottage later."

"Dress! Ugh! I'd rather just show up in jeans, a tee, sneakers and bat necklace. I'd like to visit later. At least it would be four different walls."

"I Remember when I was thirteen. You were fourteen, and starting to 'show'. The boys were always under foot, including Fred." Velma poured two cups of coffee, and with a few minutes before Cooper was to show, sat down for a break.

"I remember but would rather not. Speaking of Fred, after you give Shaggy a morning kiss from me for making you happy, have Shaggy wake Fred; resting yesterday was fine but I don't want him brooding,

or getting depressed. Has Shaggy asked yet?"

"Last night after you closed the door. I think he was embarrassed about that miscue."

"You two have nothing to be ashamed of, forget it. I'm happy that you two finally got together. Are you okay with helping clean the cottage? The chimney sweeps will be here at eight, Ian has two cleaning women coming at ten."

"With what you've done for Shaggy and I, I'd feel guilty if I didn't. You just tell me what you want done, then forget it."

As if on cue, Cooper walked in, helping himself to coffee. "Best thing in the world, good coffee in the morning."

"How do you like your eggs, Cooper?" Daphne took a last slug of caffeine and started her day in earnest. It wouldn't end until late into the night.

-Xxxxxx

With breakfast cleared and loaded with cleaning supplies, Daphne led her little crew to the cottage; unlocking the door and crossing the threshold, she took a moment to survey her home for the next six month. It did need airing out and a good cleaning.

"We'll leave this room until the chimney sweeps get through. Shaggy, start by opening all the windows. Fred, Cooper said there was an ax in the shed. I want you to chop some wood for the fireplace, we'll need it later. Velma, let's check out the bedrooms and bath."

"And what o' me?" Cody smiled.

"I want you to give me a kiss and go about your daily chores, I'm sure there's plenty to do. You could start by showing Fred where the tools are kept. And darling, plan on spending some time here tonight after dinner, just the two of us."

"Do ye think it wise to give Fred an ax after yesterday? There be plenty of wood already chopped in the wood shed."

"So Cooper told me. I'd rather Fred take out his anger and aggression on a block of wood rather than on one of us. He'll be fine. Now, kiss me and get to work, I'll get nothing done with you around to distract me."

"And just wha' do you have planned for tonight?"

"If we can get this place presentable I might rustle up some hot chocolate. And I want some pillow talk."

"I don't know this pillow talk you speak of but it sounds intriguing. Come on, Fred. Ye heard m'lady."

"Old American custom, I'll introduce you to it tonight hopefully."

Velma and Daphne soon discovered what was involved in spring cleaning when they entered the master bedroom. "Where do we start?" Velma sounded overwhelmed. "What have you agreed too?"

"Luckily, we have reinforcements coming."

"We'll need them."

"Let's check out the bath."

Daphne's scream brought everyone, except Fred who was outside and didn't hear the outcry.

"What's wrong, Daph," Shaggy stuck his head in the room.

"Spider! Humungous spider!"

"It's nothing, Shaggy. Just a little Daddy Long Legs spider."

"It might be little to you but I've seen smaller dogs! The way it looked at me I thought it was going to attack. I hope she didn't move in relatives; I'll have to charge rent...and it wont be cheap."

The chimney sweeps arrived as promised and went to work. With the exception of the fireplace room all curtains and furniture coverings were removed. These were set aside for later cleaning.

As arranged by Ian, the reinforcements arrived by the village "taxi". On impulse Daphne stepped out to greet the ladies. She recognized the driver as the one who had delivered her and Colby. She directed the ladies to go on in, she would be with then in a moment.

"Hello, what is your name?"

"Just plain Duncan, m'lady."

"Okay, Just Plain Duncan, what would you charge to rent your car for the day?" He named an exorbitant amount which Daphne cut in half. "I'll add a substantial tip if you can be here at eight o'clock."

"In the mornin' m'lady?"

"Be early and I'll throw in breakfast."

When Daphne entered the cottage the cleaning women were already at work. "We've done this before

m'lady."

"I'd really like the master bedroom, bath and kitchen ready this evening, if that would be possible."

"Expectin' company, m'lady?" they cackled.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Eight: Company Comes Calling

Daphne was expecting company later but not the visitors she found when she answered the knock at eleven forty five. The chimney sweeps had finished their work, cleaned their disarray, and had left. They had laid and lit a fire; Shaggy and Fred had gone around the cottage closing windows. Lady MacRogers, Ian and Colby stood waiting with boxes of hot food.

"Please, come in. you'll have to excuse the mess." Daphne stepped aside, welcoming her future in-laws and Colby in from the cold.

"I thought all of you might be in need of a lunch break." Lady MacRogers pointed to a reasonably clean part of counter.

"But we don't have a table." Daphne sounded apologetic.

"Easily fixed. Fred and Shaggy look healthy and strong. Daphne, come with me." Without waiting for a response, Lady MacRogers headed for the stairs. Opening a door at the top of the stairs she stepped into the attic room, pointing at a table; six chairs were stored around the table. "Have the girls clean it up. Please go ahead and eat, I want to look around and see if there is anything else up here Daphne wants to use." She touched Daphne's arm, holding her back; she closed the door.

"Daphne, I wanted to talk to you in private. This seemed the best excuse to do that. I take it that ye and ye friends were involved with mysteries, secret rooms and passages."

"We've been involved in our share, yes."

"I want to show ye something." She pointed at some discarded furniture, "we'll have to move this."

It took only minutes to rearrange the items, "ye can use anything ye like." Taking a key from a hidden pocket, she unlocked a door and climbed the short stairs,

"I spent many hours here giving breast to Cody. A woman needs a place she can come to, to dream, to plan, to just be alone. But this is not what I wanted to show you.

"Daphne, do you have a good imagination?" Daphne was taken aback with this seemingly change of topic.

"I think so, m'Lady."

"How does being called m'lady suit ye?"

"I'm getting used to it."

"It's a temporary title. It becomes permanent title when you and Cody marry. If we have company, like at a party, m'lady or Lady will do, but if we're alone like now, please call me Edie. Have ye set a date?"

"We haven't had time, m'lady...sorry...Edie. I was hoping to bring it up tonight. You were asking about my imagination?"

"This is a secret room that holds a secret." She brought out a rag and swiped the seat of an old scratched rocker, "Sit ye down here. Now where, oh, there it is." She pulled another chair over, swiping at the seat before sitting down.

"I want to show ye my marker tree." She opened the window in front of them, "Now all ye see is white snow but in the spring, use your imagination and see green as far as your eye can see; the fields covered with heather, poppies and daisies."

"I can imagine how beautiful it will be."

"See that tree standing alone way out there?" Daphne could barely see the tree, denuded of leaves in the winter but she could see how full it would be come spring.

"That's my marker tree. Ye might be up here giving breast to your wee one or reading or planning what your man would like for the evening meal. When ye see the wagon coming and the horses reach that tree, that's your clue. Ye have time to go down stairs, put the kettle on, I always put a dozen scones in the oven. By the time the wagon is home, and the horses are taken care of, ye scones or whatever ye have in the oven will be ready. When ye man comes in ye have a nice hot snack to talk over the day but here's the secret. Ye only serve eleven scones."

"Eleven? I think I'm going to hate myself for asking, Edie, what of the last scone?"

Edie laughed, "Ye play "find the scone". Once, Ian and I hunted for three days for that hidden scone. Nine months later Cooper was born." She took Daphne's hand, placing the key in her palm and closing her fingers around it.

"This was my secret room, I want ye to have it and all the wonderful secrets that go with it. I'm sure ye'll find other secrets here as well and make them you're own."

"Edie, how can I tell you how grateful I am?" Daph had to wipe tears of joy from her eyes and cheeks. "You and Ian have been too kind to me and my friends."

"Make Cody a good wife and give us grand kids to bounce on our knee in our old age, is all I ask."

"I think Cody would like to start the latter before the former,"Daphne blushed.

"If it happens that way, we'll love ye no less."

"I hope you don't mind the way I took over when you and Colby were sick. I didn't mean..."

"Non sense," Edie interrupted. "Ye did what had to be done, I'd've be disappointed if ye hadn't. Now, one more thing, let's go down."

"There's more? Edie, what can I say?"

"Nothing, come, ye must be famished. I'm enjoying myself."

When they entered the kitchen area, Edie became Lady MacRogers. Every one was sitting around the table, relaxing.

"Maggie, Pearl, when ye finish eating ye need to clean these cupboards. Lady Daphne needs to put her dishes away." She picked up a plate, showing it to Daphne. "Ian and I found these for the cottage which we named Heather Glen." The plate showed a field scene of Heather in full bloom; the cups had a single Heather bush also in full bloom on each side.

"They're absolutely beautiful, m'lady." again Daphne was overwhelmed with what the set of dishes represented. "Thank you so much."

"Next time ye be up the castle, I'll give ye some recipes including one for scones which I got from my mum."

The rest of the day was spent in continuing the cleaning and Daphne putting her new dishes away. She did take time out in mid afternoon to make the trip to the castle and receive the promised recipes. She also went to her room to retrieve two packets. As the day wore on she found she was feeling a mix of trepidation of having Cody there, just the two of them and excitement for the same reason.

Dinner wasn't complete when Daphne excused herself, claiming exhaustion. She hugged Edie, whispering, "I know Cody has to be in the fields tomorrow, I promise I won't keep him long."

It was Edie's response that surprised her, "Ye take ye time. You two need ye're time together." Was this her way of giving her okay if Cody spent the night? She was still thinking of that when she left to return to her new home.

The cleanup wasn't finished but the bedroom, bath and kitchen were acceptable and Daphne looked forward to her first night at Heather Glen. She set to work immediately and soon had twelve scones in the oven. She had just finished hiding the twelfth and returned to the main room when a knock sounded.

"Not too early, am I?"

"Get in here, silly. You're never too early. I've been on pins and needles all day, waiting for this moment." She let him take her in his arms, sharing a kiss. "Take your coat off and would you please light the fire?"

As Cody lit the fire, Daphne poured two cups of hot chocolate. Preparing a tray of chocolate and the eleven scones she set the tray on the table. "This is my first try at baking scones, so no complaints."

"They be delicious, Mum's recipe?"

"Yes. Cody," she reached to cover his hand, "we've known each other less than a week and you've already given me a ring which I adore, but we really don't know anything about each other. I want to know about you and you need to know about me."

"I've had a taste of your anger."

"Blame that on my mother and red hair." Small talk and laughter filled the little cottage while the scones and chocolate were consumed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Nine: Past meets Future

Daphne took the last bite of her scone, "Now for some serious fun. I hid the last scone, it's for us to share but, being my handsome hero, you must find it. In America, we have a game called Hot or Cold. You are the searcher, I will be your guide. I'll guide you by telling you if you're hot or cold as you get closer to the prize."

It took Cody only ten minutes to uncover the lost scone under one pillow. Daphne kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed, patting the area beside her. "Shoes off."

"I take it this is that pillow talk you mentioned?" He stretched out beside her, offering the first bite of scone.

"Yes, but understand I'm not offering an overnight stay. I told your mom that I wouldn't keep you long. That doesn't mean you can't hold me or kiss me. Velma offered to tie my legs together in the traditional Scottish way. You'll notice my legs aren't tied together, physically at least. Got it? The rules are each of us have to share something about ourselves and it can't be just, "I went to so-and-so high school."."

"Got it. So who goes first?"

"I will, as an example. Next time you can go first." She cuddled closer, slipping into his open arms. After a gentle kiss, Daphne said, "Okay, ask me a question and I'll answer it."

"I guess we might as well get this out of the way. What about Fred, and this group called Mystery Inc.?"

Daphne pulled back, "That is two questions. But to satisfy one, I have to answer both."

"If you're reluctant to talk about Fred, I'll understand."

"It's not that. You deserve to know about Fred. Okay, here goes...

"To understand about Fred, I have to go back before Fred arrived on the scene. I've always known that I was pretty (I know you've noticed that). But being pretty comes with a price. The girls resented me, claiming I was keeping all the boys to myself which was completely untrue.

"When I entered puberty," she pointed at her breasts, "it was even worse. Yes, I've dated and gone to parties but I soon found out that the boys were after one of two things. Either they wanted in my pants or they wanted in daddy's money. I grew up the poster child for the rich and beautiful, although I never thought I was beautiful.

"One thing, Cody. Daddy set up a trust fund in my name. I have use of the interest but I can't touch the principal without Daddy's co-signature. If you're after either, you can leave now and I'll leave with my friends with not too many hurt feelings." Cody didn't move.

"Go on, I love listening to your voice."

"Fred was the quarterback of our high school (Coolsville High), he took us to the state championships his Junior and Senior years. I was not athletic enough or coordinated enough to be head cheerleader but I tried out and won a place as a cheerleader.

Fred and I dated some, becoming friends on my side, a couple on his. Fred was different than any boy I had dated up to that point. He wasn't a perfect gentleman but I didn't have to fight him off. He took the time to find out I had a brain under this red hair.

"One time, Fred and I were at a party and unknown to me someone had spiked the punch. Old story but true. I got drunk; Fred could have taken advantage of the situation and I couldn't or wouldn't have put up much of a battle. This is why I trust Fred. He didn't take me home; he took me to Velma's and I spent the night with her. She covered for me with my parents until I sobered up. Just to ease your mind, Fred and I never became lovers. A few close calls but no cigar.

"The four (five if you count Scooby) of us were outcasts for various reasons. We started running around together. One time we were involved in a mystery, solved the case, found we liked it and it was Fred that named our group Mystery Inc.. We've been all over the world solving mysteries, including Scotland on more than one occasion. That, my darling, is the story behind Fred.

"I said I didn't drink but I'll have a glass of wine on occasion.

"My name is Daphne Ann but I only use the 'Ann' on legal papers. Only daddy and mom use it and when they do, I know I'm in big trouble.

"Speaking of Daddy, I've been ordered home. I need to go, not because I've been ordered to, but there are several legal items I need to take care of. I promise I'll be back and your arms as soon as possible.

"Now it's my turn unless you have any questions?"

"Not about Fred but what legal items are ye referring to?"

"First and foremost is, applying for duel citizenship. I want to keep my American citizenship but visas can be revoked. If I'm to stay as your wife, I want Scottish citizenship as well."

"So ye will be leaving with ye friends?"

"I don't think so. Call me chicken but I don't want to deal with Fred on a trip like that. I was thinking of a few days later. And too, I wouldn't want you worrying if Fred and I made up. I assure you that isn't happening.

"Speaking of things not happening, things have been moving so fast, my head is swimming. I'm not saving anything until after the wedding but I'm not ready for _it_ to happen just yet, when I am, you'll know. I just can't give you any time frame for it. I can only promise it will happen."

"I'll admit the thought of us making love has crossed my mind a time or two or three. Your turn, I'm guessing you want to ask the same question about me?"

Her lips were soft and pliable when they met his in a long, sensuous and passionate kiss. "Thank you." She murmured, breaking the kiss.

"For what?"

"For understanding about Fred and I and for giving me time to stop my spinning head. I had no intention of falling in love when we came here; but I met you and you turned my whole life upside down, for the better I might add. "If you want to talk about her, that's fine, but I was planning on asking that at a later time. I have a more pressing question for you."

"And what might that be, Lamb."

"What are your dreams, plans for this place when you inherit. Or put another way, where do you see us in say three or five years? And skip the yard full of kids, your mother has already put in her order for grand kids and from what I gathered she wouldn't mind if we started on the order tonight."

"Like with you and Fred, I want it out in th' open. Bea and I met at a party given by one of the local farms. We didn't know it at the time but our meeting was arranged by her sisters. We talked for a while, found we had some common interests and dated a few times. We had one major problem to solve before getting too serious. She wanted to go to college, I wanted to stay here. We argued about it constantly but could come to no real answer. Bottom line, we decided it wouldn't work and she left for college. We wrote back and forth some but that soon ended. The last letter I got, a few days before ye showed up, said she had met someone else."

"I have to stop you there. Question: Are you interested in me on the rebound. You're still interested in her but find me a nice distraction?"

"You're a distraction all right, but not in that way."

"Okay, go on. Sorry for the interruption."

"In three to five years I want to improve the flock, not in numbers, that'll come naturally, what I want is to improve the bloodlines, bring in a quality ram. Ol' Brutus is well on in years and will have to be replaced sooner rather than later. We may not be the biggest but we'll be the best."

"And do you have a ram in mind?"

"Aye, I do. 'McGregor's Gruff' is a beauty and just what our flock needs. I've tried to buy him from Macintyre but I can't match what he wants; even his stud fee's are out of question."

"Macintyre? Velma mentioned a Charlie Macintyre that came to visit Colby when she was ill."

"His son. A good lad. I think Colby has a crush on him and I think the feeling is mutual."

"Well, I think that's enough talk for one night. I hate sending you out in the cold but you do need to get some sleep if you're going to take care of the wee beasties."

"I have a little lamb right here I'd like to take care of."

"Don't tempt me. I'd love to be a wee lamb; I'd run away just so you could find me and lift me up in your arms."

"How far would ye run?"

"About this far." She opened her arms to demonstrate, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him to her.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Ten: Daphne Goes Shopping

The sun kissed the sky and made it blush and Daphne slept on. She was dreaming that Cody had stayed over. The sky promised a fine day for shopping: sunny and brisk. The sun climbed into the sky and Daphne slept on. In her dreams, Cody was kissing her, she wondered why he was only kissing her cheek?

"Cody, you stayed." More than half asleep, she threw her arm out. Why were his lips so cold? An unreasonable fear filled her heart. Had he become a monster in the night? The gang had ran from so many freaks, had a fiend invaded her dreams finally, after all these years? She was awake, afraid to open her eyes, but she was compelled to. She tried scrunching her eyes shut. It didn't work. She opened her eyes to find her lips less than an inch from...

"Scooby! What are you doing here? What am I doing here with the sun up?"

"Ru rere rxhausted."

"I am not exhausted! I'm late! They're here, aren't they?"

"res, rm'lady."

"Et tu, Scooby?" Scooby only perked his ears up, cocking his head to the side.

"Never mind. Time to jump in a phone booth and become Super Lady." Scooby cocked his head to the other side.

"That means I have to shower and get dressed."

"Raphne, rou rappy?"

"Happy? With Cody? Yes, Scooby, I'm very happy. Now, scoot. I need a bath."

Showered and dressed, Daphne entered a whirlwind of activity. Velma had taken charge of the cleaning crew, concentrating on the second bedroom and now that the chimney sweeps were gone, the main room.

"Daph, those curtains aren't going survive a cleaning."

"Do the best you can, I can't do anything until after the New Year. I'll ask Ian if they have measurements. Velma, would you mind taking over? I need to talk to Ian. I'll be gone most of the day. Oh, first I need you to come up to the castle. I want you to check your computer on Macintyre, a ram named McGregor's Gruff and who has the best breeding ewes."

"What are you going to be doing?' asked Velma.

"Shopping."

Velma went straight through to her room to use her computer. Daphne poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Ian and Edie were sitting opposite, enjoying a cup before starting their day.

"Good morning, sorry I'm late." Ian and Edie returned the greeting. "I think Cody turned off my alarm."

"At my suggestion. Blame me, not Cody." Ian admitted.

"Ye've been running since you arrived. Ye needed rest." Edie added.

"Please, in the future, let me choose what days I sleep in." Daphne said.

"Are you enjoying Heather Glen?" Edie introduced a new subject.

"Very much, I love it. So much so, I'd like to buy it."

"Are ye serious?" Ian was astonished. "You'll inherit it when you and Cody marry and he inherits."

"Yes, I'm serious. A girl likes a little security; Daddy said land was the best security. Are you willing to sell Heather Glen?"

"I hadn't thought of it. When Edie and I married, the castle wasn't habitable. We stayed in Heather Glen until we could fix up the residence you see today."

"And you've done a wonderful job of it. What would you want for the cottage, if you sold it?"

Ian thought a bit, sipped at his cup. Taking a napkin and pulling a pen from him shirt pocket, he jotted a figure. He showed the figure to Edie, who nodded, then handed the napkin to Daphne.

"That much? I didn't imagine..." Daphne nearly upset her coffee but recovered without spilling any.

"My dear Lass, Heather Glen sits on one hundred acres. Ye wont be buying just a cottage."

Velma entered, handing over several sheets of paper. "Daph, this will have to do for now."

An auto was heard rumbling up the drive. "Thanks, Vel. That's my car, I must rush. May I use your pen, Ian?" Taking the offered pen, she jotted an amount a great deal lower than Ian's sum. "We can talk later."

"Impertinent Lass, isn't she?" Ian directed the question at Edie.

"Spoiled maybe," Edie looked at her husband. "She knows what she wants and isn't afraid to fight for it. I've been watching those two women. Both are ladies that a parent could be proud of. Ian, I think our son has made a wonderful choice. She likes to do what our American cousins call wheel and deal. She enjoys the chase as well as the winning or losing."

"I take 't ye like the lass?"

"I do. I think she'll make Cody a grand wife. If it were anyone else asking to buy, I'd say 'No'. In this case, I vote 'yes'. Make a counter offer."

"I get the feeling I might as well sign now and save the trouble."

"Ye could but where's the fun? Let her enjoy the game."

-Xxxxxx

Meanwhile, snow crunched under foot as Daphne approached the old car, "Duncan, any rules that say I have to ride in the back or can I join you up front?"

"'tis not a rule tha' I know of. Join me, we wont have to yell so loud." The truth of the statement was evident when with a cacophony of screams, moans and other disturbing noises from the transmission. Duncan forced it into first, let out the clutch, and they bounded away from Heather Glen. Daphne had a moments indecision on her choice, wondering if she would ever see her home again.

"Runs like a top!" Duncan shouted, shifting gears with a bleating of resistance from somewhere below their feet. "Where to m'lady."

"The dress shop first. We'll play it be ear from there." Daphne relaxed as best as she could, Shifting her attention from the pages of information Velma had given her and the white blanket covering the countryside. It reminded her of Coolsville in winter and she felt a sudden stab of homesickness.

"If I wanted to buy some breeding ewes, where would I go?"

"Depends on wha' ye wan' t' pay. If ye ar' interested in ewes, ye be interested in a ram to go with them?"

"I'll pay for quality. I hear Macintyre has the best ram in the area."

"Aye, that's true. Some of the best ewes to'." Duncan advised.

"We'll hold off on Macintyre for now. Do you know sheep, Duncan?"

"Taught by my da. Loved sheep, hated the long hours, sold out to Sutherland."

Duncan pulled haphazardly into a parking spot, "Here ye are, m'lady."

"Have you had breakfast, I missed mine? Someplace around that serves breakfast to go?"

"'Dee's' food is second only to ye mother's." This testimonial didn't inspire Daphne as she had no memory of her mother ever cooking anything, especially breakfast. It would take Coolsville being destroyed by a natural disaster or a shoe sale at the mall to get mother to open her eyes before ten in the morning.

Daphne opened her purse, selected several bills, "get us two to go, I'll take coffee over tea."

She watched the old car zip away. Her cell announced an incoming text from Velma. Opening the phone she read, "New ofr." she read the amount, "What's up?"

"Tell U ltr, ofr" She entered a counter offer and hit send. She smiled as she entered the shop to the tinkle of bells above the door. The negotiations had begun.

"After another dress, Miss Blake?" Eileen made her way toward Daphne.

"Not this time but I did want to inquire about the cost of a wedding dress for later. I am interested in that doll, do you still have her?"

"That doll is the bane of my existence. We keep several wedding dresses on hand or we can place an order through one of our suppliers."

"We haven't set a date yet but I'll give you plenty of warning. How much would you want for the doll?"

"If you buy your dress here, I'll give you the doll free. Just take it away today. Would you like me to gift wrap it for you?"

"No need, just wrap it in paper would be fine. We'll need bridesmaid dresses also."

"Just let us know in plenty of time, I'm sure we can accommodate you and your party."

"I will need to replace some curtains. Do you do that or can you recommend another shop?"

"Just select the material you want and give us the measurements. This is a small village, we have to do more than dresses to stay open."

"Speaking of small villages, I'd appreciate it if you and the girls didn't say anything about the engagement until we announce it at the New Years party. I hope you and the girls can come."

"Of course, you want it to be a big surprise. You can count on us to keep it under our hats."

"Thank you. Now, about the doll?"

Eileen found the doll, wrapped it in tissue paper and handed it over to Daphne.

Daphne found Duncan waiting. Sitting in the car she was assailed by the smells of fresh coffee, fresh baked ham and eggs all done up in a sandwich of fresh baked bread. She took a large bite followed by sips of coffee. "This is heaven for a empty stomach!"

"Do you know the McLaughlin spread?" Daphne asked between bites.

"We passed it on our way in. I'd forgotten about ol' lady McLaughlin. The ol' man is gone now, she has a small flock, maybe 20 ewes."

"Does Macintyre ever come into the village?"

"Every day around one recently. He thinks he's a gambler, wants to enter the poker convention this spring. He uses his cronies to practice on."

"Then it's McLaughlin first. Think she'd sell some of the ewes?"

"I don't kno'. We could find out. She only has her son staying with her."

"Duncan, let's go shopping."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Eleven: The Silence of the Ewes

The ancient conveyance delivered them in front of a small cottage badly in need of a coat of new paint.

"Looks like the son has some work to do." Daphne finished off the sandwich and coffee, feeling invigorated. At least her stomach wasn't making gurgling noises that rivaled the grinding gears.

"To be honest, m'lady, Tim has always been a lazy lad." Just how lazy became evident when a man answered Daphne's knock. Running to fat for anyone his age, disheveled clothing, and in need of a shave, he looked at Daphne as if she were a bug waiting to be stepped on.

"I'm Daphne Blake, I spoke to your mother earlier."

"Come in. Mum is waitin' in the parlor."

The smell of an unwashed body, blended with dirty dishes, and a general air of neglect preceded her to the parlor. The parlor turned out to be a small part of the tiny dining area. An old, gray haired woman sat sipping tea.

"Mum, that young lady is here." Thinking his part done, he started to walk off.

"Well, offer her a seat and a spot of tea, Tim."

Obediently, he positioned a chair in front of his mum, "would you like a cuppa tea?" His eyes made a quick journey over her body that made Daphne's skin try to crawl off and hide. She guessed the tea would be a lesson in ptomaine poisoning avoidance but to refuse would be unacceptable.

"Tea would be wonderful, thank you." The offered chair had a layer of dirt that might have been there for a decade. Daphne felt a need for a hot shower. A long, slow, hot shower. She sat.

"Now, what did ye want t' talk about, young lady?" The old woman shooed Tim away, presumably to make a cup of poison.

"I was hoping you might tell me about this dolly." Daphne removed the doll from her handbag removing the tissue paper and showing the doll to the oldster.

"Where di' ye find Daisy?" The crone grabbed the doll from Daphne's outstretched hands, holding the small doll to her bosom, her mouth a toothless grin.

"I found it in the village. Some one said it came in a box from a sale. The name of McLaughlin was mentioned, I did some snooping and found you." Talk about walking through a mine field! Daphne had a good idea how the doll had arrived at the dress shop. "I only wanted to find the owner. Are you sure it's Daisy?"

Tim had returned with a steaming cup of what passed as tea. A skim had formed over the surface making Daphne cringe. She faked a sip then sat the cup down.

"I'm sure. There were six in a set but I could only afford one, I chose the Daisy doll. Each one was hand stitched. Whoever stitched the face didn't do a very good job. I tore it out and restitched the smile."

"Then I'm glad I could return the doll to its rightful owner." Daphne was eager to leave. If the sheep looked like the cottage she wanted no part of them.

"Oh, no. I'm too old to care for her. She's yours now. Give her a good home." the old hag said, handing the doll back. Pointing to Daphne's finger, she said, "I see ye'v met a young man."

"I have indeed." Daphne showed her the ring.

"Tim! Show this young lady the ewes. She might want to add to their flock."

"They're for sale, then? I'd like my driver to join us. He's been cooped up in the car all morning."

"Aye, Tim says the bleating keeps him awake at night."

Duncan and Daphne followed Tim around the side of the cottage to the sheep pen. Even Daphne could tell the ewes had been neglected; they milled around in the too small enclosure, bleating in hunger. She had never hated anyone before but at that moment she hated Tim for treating the poor animals so badly.

"Take all of them for all I care." Tim stood to the side, showing no interest in the ewes or in them.

Duncan entered the pen, giving each animal a quick examination. When he finished, he came back, led Daphne off to the side so they could talk. "They're in sad shape, they haven't been fed in days probably."

"I'd like to buy them just so he couldn't touch them again. Are they worth buying?" Daphne spit. She had never spit before.

"They're good quality stock; need to be fed. Ye'll have to have a vet look at them before letting them into the rest of the flock."

"I'd do that anyway. So we make an offer?"

"All she can say is no."

"I don't trust him," she indicated Tim, spitting again. "I'd take them now if I could. If I buy, how do we move them?"

"Ye make the deal, I'll take care of delivery. Just tell me when. Tim won't bother them; he knows if he does, all ye have to do is stop payment on the check."

"Greed raises its ugly head once again. They'll never bleat for hunger again, if I have anything to say about it"

The old woman said yes.

Daphne wrote out a check for twenty ewes; making arrangements for pick up the next morning. She and Duncan were headed back to the village when Daphne made a phone call. "Ian, what would be needed to make the corral ready for twenty ewes and a ram?"

"It's not been used for years, I'd have to check."

"Please do so and call in an order. I'll pay for it. I have twenty ewes and hopefully a ram being delivered tomorrow. We'll need a vet to check the ewes."

"Consider it done." Ian laughed out loud.

"We need to keep the ram away from the ewes for now."

"I think I know a thing or two about sheep."

"I'm sorry, Ian. I didn't mean to imply..."

"I know you didn't, Lass." he laughed. "Ye be excited with ye first sheep."

Closing the phone, Daphne turned her attention to Duncan.

"Duncan, where can I find Macintyre?"

"Most likely a pub called the Ram and Ewe. He and his cronies gather there to play cards."

"Let's pay the lumber bill then take me to this Ram and Ewe."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Twelve: Incident at the Ram and Ewe

Daphne stood in front of the Ram and Ewe, listening to the ruckus inside. She hadn't wanted to meet Macintyre on his own turf but this was better than at his home.

"Ye plan on goin' i' there?" Duncan had asked when he parked.

"Not my first choice but better than the alternative. I need a friend in there; wait ten minutes, then follow me in. Here's what I want you to do..."

Her phone _chirped_ indicating an incoming text. She opened the phone, reading the adjusted offer amount. Below was an additional message, "Colby wnts to kno if U by, cn she liv w/ U?"

Daphne smiled, inputting her reply. The last offer was close to what she'd be willing to pay. She added an answer to Col, "No, but visit anytime." She hit 'send' and screwing up her courage, she removed her ring, dropping it in her purse, "Forgive me, Cody." She walked into the pub.

She stopped, letting her eyes adjust to the smoke filled atmosphere. One man caught her attention. His voice was loud, profane as he gathered his small pile of winnings. His table mates didn't seem too happy, glaring at the man as they watched their money disappearing. Before any one noticed they had a skirt in their midst, Daphne walked over to the bar, "I'm looking for Macintyre." The barkeep pointed at the boisterous man that had drawn her attention before.

'oh, great!' she thought, walking back through the pub. The clientele finally realized there was something new in their midst. And that something was pretty. All games came to a halt as Daphne's walk was accompanied by wolf whistles and rude gibes. She stood in front of Macintyre as he continued to count his winnings. "Mr. Macintyre?"

"Well, what do we ha' here?"

"My name is Daphne Blake of clan Blake. I understand ye're the owner of a ram known as 'McGregor's Gruff'? I'd buy him if he be for sale."

"Ye think ye can waltz in here and buy the best ram in Scotland? He's not for sale. Go away!"

"I'm thinking of improving me flocks, I want the best. Name ye price."

Macintyre pondered the demand, letting his eyes roam over the body before him. His laugh was lewd, "Very well, lass." He named an amount three times greater than any ram was worth, in Scotland or elsewhere.

"I'll offer five pounds." Daphne didn't flinch or bat an eye as the crowd exploded in laughter. Now the gibes were aimed at Macintyre.

"Tha' be a absurd offer."

"No more absurd tha' ye offer." Another wave of laughter; Macintyre bristled, unused to this kind of treatment from friend or foe. "I see ye play poker."

"Five card stud poker." Macintyre glared.

"I have a little time before my next appointment. Would ye gent'lmen mind if I were an honorary stud and sat in for a few hands?"

"I don't mind taking ye pounds." Macintyre sneered. "go buy ye chips at the bar."

"The Lass can ha' me place. I'm feeling the need of a pint." The man sitting to her left said.

"Ye be a coward! Go on!"

Daphne made the trip back to the bar, "Will ye take a check. I don't carry two thousand pounds around in me brassiere."

The barkeep's look at her chest assured him that two thousand pounds would not fit in her bra. He accepted her check, giving her an assortment of chips.

"I'll take a glass o' white wine, please." She didn't want the wine for the wine's sake but it might cut the disgusting taste of the earlier tea.

"I'll be honored to carry ye wine, Lass." She looked to find Duncan at her side.

"Thank ye, kind sir."

Daphne took the vacant seat. The 'house rules' were explained. More than one set of eyes observed that her skirt rose high, exposing a good amount of thigh. The game began.

Daphne immediately lost the first two hands, throwing in her cards on the third. By the end of the sixth hand she had an idea of her adversaries. The two men were decent players but below the level of Macintyre who was her major competitor. She won the next two hands. In a half hour, Daphne had regained her losses. She concentrated on the two other players, forcing one to walk away.

On the next hand, she stood pat, placing a stack of chips on her cards. This would be the last hand, win or lose. Her phone _chirped_ , "Sorry, I ha' t' take this." it was the next offer, well under the limit she had set for herself. She answered back, "done."

"Sorry, Tha' be another deal that just closed."

"The bid be t' ye." Macintyre hadn't expected this pretty lass to last this long but he was certain he'd walk away with her money in his pockets. She liked to bluff, losing more often than winning.

During the game, Daphne had spotted Mcintyre's weakness. It was as old as Man himself: Greed! He'd press his luck, reaching for the ultimate hand.

"I hear ye'd like t' compete in the poker competitions, true?" Daphne smiled her prettiest smile.

"Aye, so what?"

Daphne picked up three thousand pounds worth of chips, sitting them in the middle of the table. "Three thousand should pay ye entry fee." Daphne had estimated what he had left in chips, "and another thousand for traveling expenses. Let's see, tha' be four thousand total."

"Too rich for me blood." the one remaining man threw in his cards and left. That left Daphne and Macintyre to battle out the last hand.

"Ye be bluffin' I'm thinkin'."

"One way t' fin' out. Cover the bet."

"Ye kno' I don' ha' the chips t' cover."

"I'll accept a bill o' sale for 'McGregor's Gruff'...and two of ye finest breeding ewes."

"Never!"

"Put up or shut up."

He grumbled and swore but in the end his greed won out. He called the barkeep for pen and pencil, writing out the required bill of sale and placed it on the table. Daphne took it, looking it over, "accepted."

"I told ye, I'd be happy t' tak' ye money." Macintyre turned his cards over, showing a full house.

"And all I got is four of the cutest kings I ever did see. I'll expect delivery to Heather Glen tomorrow afternoon. Ye really should of accepted my first offer. A bit of free advice I know you wont listen to, don't enter that competition. Those people are professionals, they'll chew you up and spit you out the first day."

"And just how do ye figure that!" Red faced, Macintyre snorted.

"I just did.

"Thank ye gent'lmen for a most enjoyable and rewarding afternoon, Now, I must rush to my next appointment."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Thirteen: Crimson Snow

"Where t' now, m'Lady?" Duncan was laughing, running to open the car door. Daphne was hyped on adrenalin, her voice excited, higher than normal, "We did it! Duncan, did ye see his face!"

"Aye, tha' I did. Where to?"

"Back when I was with Mystery Inc. We ran in such a situation. Just run, Duncan!"

Duncan ran.

He knew the excitement she felt would scatter like sheep, leaving her with an empty feeling. He drove to the other side of the village, selecting a small coffeehouse; good coffee or tea, excellent sandwiches. He'd found the place back when he had 'the urge'. What he'd told her had been the truth. He'd hated the long hours required to run sheep; it cut too deeply into his gamblin' time. She wasn't at fault, she didn't know what she had asked when she wanted him to follow her into the Ram and Ewe. He could feel 'the urge' coming on, just watching the cards fall had made him sweat. He was glad when the game was over.

He had ordered sandwiches for both of them and coffee for her, tea for himself. He watched her as she devoured her sandwich. "ye like the sandwich?"

"It's fantastic!" She stopped chewing long enough to swallow and take a healthy slug of coffee. "Duncan, I was shaking so bad I could hardly hold the cards. I was afraid he wouldn't take the bait. I probably shouldn't have pushed it, demanding the two ewes, but I knew, just knew, he'd go for it. And the rush! When he turned over his cards and I knew I'd won. I've never felt such a rush. Have you ever felt anything like that, Duncan? Never mind, I'm talking too much, forget it."

"Only on me honeymoon. A note of warning: don't go back. Don't let the feeling ye ha' now rule ye life."

"Is that what happened to you, Duncan? You went back?"

"How did ye know?"

"Give me some credit, Duncan. I'm a detective...excuse me...ex detective but habits die hard. Excuse me, I do need to make a call." Duncan eased back in his chair, sipping at his tea. How did she know, this pretty red headed ex detective that knew his secret? What had he done to tip her off? And the most important question of all time: What would she do with that secret he'd kept hidden for so many years?

"Hello, Ian." He heard her say, "I had to call with an update. Prepare corrals for twenty two not twenty ewes and one New Year present for your son, my future husband. I've got 'McGregor's Gruff' being delivered tomorrow afternoon.

"Ian, Daddy will always be Daddy but do you think I could start calling you Dad?" She closed the phone.

"Duncan, I have one more stop then home and you can go home to your wonderful wife. My cupboards are as bare as Old Mother Hubbard's. Where can I find staples? And some Scooby Snacks would be great."

Later, with food stuffed in the boot and back seat, they were making tracks in the snow for Heather Glen. He was focused on driving so he didn't see her reach into her handbag, He heard her say, "Duncan, I'm going to do this while your driving so you can't say no. This is for you. You've earned it today, putting up with me." She pushed several bills into his coat pocket. "This is for your brother for the use of his truck." More bills. "Lastly, this is for your wife. I hope you and your wife will be my special guest at the party." His pocket bulged with bills.

"What o' me secret? Tis been a long time."

"What secret are you talking about, Duncan?"

"Ye ever need a ride, ye call me, m'Lady."

"Even if I want a ride to the moon?"

"Ye make the deal, I'll take care of delivery. Just tell me when." He waved and with a outcry of resisting gears, he drove away.

With counters loaded with food staples including a fair supply of Scooby Snacks, Daphne picked up a box of Scooby Snacks for Scooby and made her way to the castle. She was deliriously happy and badly in need of sharing her good news. First to her future extended family and friends, then when they were alone, Cody. Her body tingled with the idea.

-Xxxxxx

"And that's the story. I'd like to be the first to tell Cody." Daphne sat back, the others were eating lamb stew; she had been so worked up telling her story, she hadn't bothered to take more than a few spoonfuls of broth.

"Then take this." Edie rose, dipping stew into a travel container. "Ye haven't eaten and Cody will be hungry after a day in the field."

"If he doesn't throw it at me first after he hears how I got the sheep." After a round of hugs, including one with Fred, Daphne took the container of stew and headed home, for she now felt at home at Heather Glen.

-Xxxxxx

Cody, expecting his Lamb to be at the castle, went straight there after tending to the horses; he was surprised that she wasn't there and even more surprised that his family and her friends wouldn't utter a word about why she was waiting for him at the cottage.

"Better take a change of clothes, just in case." Fred got a poke in the ribs from Velma.

Cody wasn't sure how to take such a suggestion from anyone, let alone from an ex boyfriend. But he headed to his bedroom. If he was to take such a hint, he'd do it up right. He was dumping shaving supplies into an overnight bag on top of several sets of work clothes when a light tap sounded at his door.

"Come in." He was in no mood for company at this point and for the third time this evening was surprised when Fred entered. "Wha' ye want? I'm busy."

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was about how I acted. It wont happen again."

"Good! She could have been hurt because of your stupid actions."

"I know...A friendly hint, go easy with her. She's headstrong and impulsive but she's fiercely loyal. I wouldn't want to see her hurt."

"I have no intention of hurting her in any way. Now, unless there is something else on ye mind?"

"No, I do want you to know that I and the rest of her friends wish only the best for the two of you."

"Thanks, Fred. That means a lot to me, especially coming from ye. Maybe we ca' be friends. Now, I really must go."

"Of course, sorry for taking your time but it was something I needed to say."

Cody zipped up his overnight grip. His curiosity working overtime as he thought over what Fred had said. Maybe Fred had meant what he said but maybe not. He'd just have to wait and see about the friendship he, himself, had mentioned. He left the castle, eager to see her.

He dropped his bag when he saw the lump lying in the snow. He recognized it immediately from the red hair spread over the snow.

He started to run.

It wasn't the lump that bothered him, it was the snow turning crimson. In the light of the moon, he knew what it was. It was blood.

He ran faster.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter fourteen: Fred Takes a Hand

Cody slid in the snow, "Lamb!" He checked her neck for a pulse; it was strong and steady. He sighed, relieved that she was alive. "Wake up, Lamb!" The tightness in his chest eased when her eyes fluttered open, then returned at their closure. "Stay awake, Lambie Pie."

"You're excused this time but you call me Lambie Pie again and we'll never have children."

"Ye be okay, then. Ye still have ye humor."

She draped her arms around his neck loosely, "Cody, I wasn't joking."

He checked the scalp wound; as he suspected it looked worse than it really was. "Can ye stand?"

She kissed his lips hard, "I'm a little lamb, my fleece is white as snow, every where Cody goes, I'll be sure to go. Help me up, darling. What happened? I was walking along, then darkness."

"From the marks i' th' snow, I'd guess ye got hit on the head by a cosh. It was a glancing blow. Lamb, I want ye to go to the castle, let Mum look at ye head. Don't follow me."

"And what are you going to be doing?"

"Whoever did this, is still in there." he pointed to the cottage door. "Don't follow me." he repeated, walking toward the door.

"Good thing I suffer from selective hearing." Daphne made her way quickly along the side of the cottage to the rear door.

Cody opened the door slowly, easing into the room. The room was a mess but the noises were coming from the second bedroom.

"It's n' here!" Cody heard one voice scream.

"Let's git!" There were two of them and they were coming his way. He hid behind an upturned chair.

The two came sauntering out of the hall as if they had the rest of the night. They found out they didn't when they came even with him and Cody hit the closest on the jaw, knocking him into the other man.

Both fell to the side but recovered speedily. The one he had hit came at him, throwing a round house right. The swing was easily avoided; Cody jabbed, the sound of bone breaking was loud in the room. The man spurted blood from his nose, screamed and ran for the back door. His friend followed, giving up the battle.

Daphne had been waiting, listening to what was going on inside. The first man burst through the door before Daphne knew he was there. But the second man wasn't so lucky. The stick of stove wood, left over from Fred's wood chopping and she had found, caught the man in the midsection so hard he was driven backward several feet before he dropped.

"Ewww, that'll leave a mark. So will this." She swung, hitting the man on the forehead. Blood gushed as he fell forward.

"Ye didn't ha' to kill th' man." Cody held her close. "Di I no' sa' not t' follow me?"

"He's not dead. He'll have a headache when he wakes up. I didn't follow you; you went in the front door, I didn't go close to the front door."

"We will be talkin' about this later. Now, let's get our friend here up t' th' castle." Cody grabbed the man by the collar and started dragging him away.

Daphne dropped the stove wood, "I'll have to talk to Fred about cleaning up his mess. Can't be leaving wood just laying around, someone could get hurt." She followed Cody.

It was Ian that answered the hectic knocking. "What tis all this?"

"I got coshed, Dad."

"Dad?" Cody glanced at his fiance.

-Xxxxxx

Everyone had been awakened. They all walked around nervously, trying not to look at the blood in Daphne's hair. While Daphne told her part of the story, Cody had made a phone call, returning to tell his part. 'Da, the constable will be here shortly."

The man had remained unconscious during the telling of the story. Edie had wanted to clean the blood out of Daphne's hair but Daph had refused saying, "No, I want him to see what they did."

"I have a plan." All eyes drifted to Fred. "I'll need your permission, Sir Ian."

"Mystery Inc. is back." Velma smiled.

"I'm not part of Mystery Inc. anymore, Velma. Please, Dad. I've known Fred and my friends since childhood. I trust every one in this room, except him." Daphne pointed at the unconscious man.

"That's good enough for me. What d' ye need, Fred? This sounds like fun."

"Everyone here wants one thing. Not to see this bum in jail. We want to know who sent these characters. To do that I need two glasses of water, a three foot piece of hose, a portable desk lamp, rope to tie this character to the chair. Tie his hands behind his back, each leg to a rear chair leg. And put on an extra log on the fire." He continued on, explaining his plan. Everyone scattered to find the required items.

"Every one know what to do?" Fred asked when all was in readiness. "Okay, then. Everyone take their places. It's time to spring the trap." Fred turned the lamp on, pointing it into the face of the man. Taking a chair and sitting in front of the man he said, "Let's wake our friend."

Fred threw one glass of water into the man's face; the man shook his head, becoming conscious, "Who are you?"

"I'm your best friend. I saved you from some serious injury." Fred picked up the piece of hose.

"Why am I tied up? You can't do this!" He jerked around, finding there was no give in the ropes that bound him to the chair.

"Let me tell you. You hit my friend on the head, leaving her in the snow. She wanted to proceed hitting you with that piece of wood. I was able to stop her."

"Lucky for you, you creep!" The disembodied voice came out of the dark.

"Her friend wanted to tie you to an ant hill. I explained that in the winter, we'd have to wait till spring."

"I was willing to import some ants, just for you." Velma's voice was heard but nobody could be seen.

"I won't go into what her third friend wanted to do to you, it's too gross. Her friends and I are from the states, In the old days when the cops wanted to know something, they'd take the prisoner down in the basement where the screams couldn't be heard. My grandfather was one of those cops. He was an expert on the use of the hose technique. He told me that the hose, in the right hands, could be used to beat a person without leaving a mark of any kind. He taught me a lot.

"We don't want your name or the name of your friend. We have you and your associate has a broken nose. If he hasn't been arrested by now he will be soon. Now, here's what's going to happen. We want the name of the person behind your attack on our friend. I'm going to ask you for his name. If you don't give it to me..." Fred let the hose lightly tap the man's crotch. "What is his name?"

"Ye'll get nothing from me! Le' me go!"

"Wrong answer." Fred raised the hose, slamming it against the seat between the man's tied legs.

"_Crack"_ the hose went. The man screamed and promptly fainted. Fred picked up the second glass of water, repeating the action of throwing it in the man's face. Daphne came out of the dark, taking both glasses into the kitchen to be refilled. The man had recovered, hatred filled his eyes as he watched the red head sit the glasses down.

"Hit him for me?" Daphne spoke low but enough for the man to hear. She disappeared into the darkness.

"What's his name?" Fred lifted the hose. "We can do this all night."

"Alright! His name is Graham Donaldson."

"You hear enough, constable?" Fred asked, lowering the hose.

"Go' i' all on tape." The constable stepped out of the blackness.

They couldn't stop the man from talking now. The whole story came out, recorded on the constable's tape machine.

Graham Donaldson had been the man in the pub that had given up his seat for Daphne. He had sipped his pint, watching all that money being won by a mere girl. The temptation had been too great.

The constable was taking the man away, Velma asked, "Fred Jones, you never told us of your grandfather being a policeman."

"He wasn't." Fred replied, "but he didn't know that." he indicated the man.

"And we'd've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for ye meddling kids." The four friends laughed so hard, tears were trickling down their cheeks.

"Fred," Cody stretched his hand out, " I get all the items except the extra log on the fire."

Smiling, Fred took the offered hand, shaking it, "I was cold. Good night."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter fifteen: A Gift for Cody

Daphne and Cody had left after everything had been cleared, traveling in the snow, holding hands, towards the cottage. They picked up Cody's bag and the stew container when they passed the items.

"I want to tell you about my day." Daphne was exhausted but the excitement of the trap had left her with energy she couldn't explain. "After you take a shower. While you do that, I'll heat the stew."

"Let's ge' inside. I want to know why ye were in a pub." Cody didn't sound angry.

They entered the cottage, "You must be hungry as much as I am." Daphne sat the stew on the counter.

"Aye, I'm hungry but not for food!" He grabbed her, pulling her into a vise like hug. His lips came down on hers in a deep, slow kiss that turned her knees to water. She threw her arms around his neck to keep from falling, leaning into the demanding kiss. A bolt of white hot heat started in the center of her being, radiating outward to consume her; making her shiver in a whole new way. She had shivered at his kisses before but not like this. His tongue brushed over her lips, asking for entrance.

"Cody...go take that shower...now." Her breath coming in ragged heaves.

He smiled, "Got t' ye?" Kissing her on the tip of the nose, he released her, picked up his grip and headed for the shower.

His kiss had left her weak and now that he'd gone, a dire need to hold onto something solid. The closest thing was the counter. She latched onto it as a drowning person might grab at a thrown life line. The kiss had left her with the realization that another kiss like that and she wouldn't be able to resist him. She looked at the stew container sitting on the counter. She knew she was supposed to do something with it but she couldn't remember what. She heard the shower being turned on and felt the onset of another wave of trembling.

Cody knew he had reached her, igniting an inner fire. Sitting his grip on the floor of the second bedroom he unzipped his grip, laying out clothes for the coming day. He had chosen the second bedroom, thinking she would want him to sleep there rather than with her.

He found the bath to be of a very feminine nature; good thing he had thought to bring his own soap. He stepped under the hot water, lathering up to rid himself of the dirt and sweat from his body, the water relaxing tense muscles.

He was lathering for the second time when he heard the door open. He placed his head under the water, rinsing the soap from his hair. The sound of Daphne's voice was unmistakable, but he could understand nothing she said.

"What, I can't hear you" His question was followed by more garbled words.

"What are you saying?" Silence was the only answer. Continuing the shower, he figured she had given up and left.

His jaw dropped, his mouth filling with water when the shower door opened and Daphne stepped into the shower. She placed her arms around his neck, pressing her nude body against his, her breasts boring into his chest. "Can you hear me now?"

"Aye, I hear ye."

"I thought we might talk about us and what went on in that pub. Us and the fact that there will be twenty two top quality ewes delivered tomorrow...I guess that's today...afternoon. Us and the fact that I'm standing here naked, shaking in your arms with my legs untied. My hair must look a fright."

"Can we talk while I help with ye hair, then we'll talk about ye desires?"

She bent backwards, letting the warm water soak her hair; blood ran out of her hair, streaking down over her shoulders. This movement pressed her pelvic region harder against his hips. It also exposed her blood patterned breasts.

Soapy hands drifted upward over her rib cage, brushing, then lingering, caressing her breasts. The red head only smiled and reached for a bottle of shampoo.

-Xxxxxx

It had been awkward in the beginning but nature has a way and with trial and error they discovered together the bliss of learning what pleased each other. In the wee hours, wrapped in a tangle of bed coverings, arms and legs, they relaxed. Daphne moved to rest her head on his chest. "Thank you, " she whispered.

"For wha', Lamb? It is I who should be thanking you."

"Thank you for freeing me. I admit to enjoying being with my friends last night and springing the trap. What you did last night, it was beyond anything I could ever fantasize for your information, freed me. I know for certain that this is my home." She stretched up, kissing his lips. Exhausted, they fell asleep.

Later, she woke, turning to face the man who had made love to her so marvelously. Her hand traced a line along his strong jaw, kissing his lips when his eyes came open.

"Now, me Lamb, time to tell me why ye were in that pub." Between kisses, touches and caresses she told him about the events of the previous day.

Cody lay back, laughing, "Ye walked in, took Macintyre for McGregor's Gruff, plus money?"

"You're not angry?"

"No, but in the future I want to know what ye hav 'i' mind but why do I think ye have a plan?"

"I did it for us. You said Brutus was ready to be put out to stud the way we in the states say. You can have McGregor's Gruff and the two ewes, I want Brutus and the other twenty ewes. I'm going into business for myself. I'll keep the best lambs, sell the rest.

"Here's something I want you to think about. I've changed my mind about leaving with my friends. You freed me last night, I'm not afraid now. I want you to go with me. You'll have to meet my parents sooner or later, I'd like it to be before the wedding. Speaking of the wedding, I'd love to be a June bride. I think it silly for you to live in the castle, me here. Think about moving in with me.

"Darling, I want you to stay here while I get up and fix breakfast."

She threw back the covers, rising, still nude from the night before, walked seductively toward the bath. She looked over her shoulder, "Like the view?"

"Aye, but ye might want to remember, ye have no curtains on th' windows."

-Xxxxxx

Freshly showered (together to conserve water), dressed, and breakfast consumed, Cody and Daphne traveled the worn path to the corrals. They found the men, including Ian who was directing the work, making final preparations for the arrival of the sheep.

Ian ambled over, "Ye head feeling better?" He asked Daphne. His eyes laughed but he said nothing of their lateness or the obvious fact that Cody had spent the night.

"It itches like crazy." Answered Daphne.

"Any idea when the sheep will be here?" Ian watched Daphne. Edie had been right when she said she would make Cody a good wife.

"Not really. No exact time was agreed to. I expect the twenty ewes first. The ram and other two ewes later this afternoon."

"We'll be ready." Ian assured her.

-Xxxxxx

The excitement of the day began with the old truck and trailer rumbling up the driveway to Heather Glen. The ladies came out, joining the men. Cody directed the truck as it backed up. Twenty bleating sheep were unloaded into the common area of the corrals. The sheep headed to their designated stalls when food was poured into troughs. As arranged earlier, the vet arrived soon after and began the needed physicals.

"They may not look like much now, but just wait." Daphne was excited, hopping from one foot to the other. What she actually wanted was the ram and ewes from Macintyre and was eager to see Cody's reaction.

She got her wish as the vet made his report that the ewes were malnourished but otherwise healthy.

"Might as well stay a while," Cody spoke to the vet, pointing at an arriving truck. "Looks like you are about to have a few more to examine." Daphne watched the truck approach, repeatedly glancing at Cody.

Duncan's brother had moved his truck to the side, giving room for this new truck. Charlie got out from the drivers seat, his father from the passenger side. They dropped the tailgate, setting a ramp in place.

Daphne had to laugh when an ewe tried to go down the ramp. The ewe was nudged to the side by the ram. Daphne didn't know sheep but she could see why Cody had wanted McGregor's Gruff so badly.

It was as if the ram knew all eyes were on him, stepping regally down the ramp first.

Daphne called out, "I hope all of you can stay and have tea and scones." Duncan's brother declined, explaining he had another pick up and delivery to make.

Macintyre looked at her finger, seeing the ring. He knew! He knew she had deceived him and he was betting she had not told Cody. Daphne felt her body shiver in fear. What would he do with this information?

"M'Lady, my son and I would be honored."

A sigh of relief escaped her throat. "Good, you must bring your wife next time. I'm looking forward to meeting the Ladies of the village at the party."

Kissing Cody on the cheek, she whispered, "Happy New Year, Darling." She rushed off to get the scones in the oven.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Sixteen: Butterflies and Omelets

Lady Daphne finished combing her hair, untied the bow to her favorite peignoir, letting it slide to the floor. He was watching, of course, lifting the covers for her to join him. It never ceased to amaze her that this had all happened within a week, after waiting for so long. They had met, danced, kissed, fallen in love, become engaged, made fantastic love and was on the brink of spending their second night together. Sitting on the bed, she slid her feet under the covers, snuggling down into a warm cocoon. Turning, slipping into his arms, accepting his lips.

"Ye be trembling."

"Just hold me. I'm just excited by all this. If someone had told me on Thanksgiving that I'd be engaged and sleeping with a man I'd known only days on New Years, I'd've told them they were insane."

"Happy?" He asked, his kisses leaving a trail from her lips, to neck, to shoulders.

"Very much so." She felt her blood throbbing, heating as a finger slid the strap from her night gown to be replaced with warm lips. "I thought the tea went well, don't you?"

"Ye were grand." Another strap, another kiss.

"When I was growing up my parents often hosted business parties. I called them busyness parties. I was frequently called to be shown off, I thought. In reality my parents were grooming me, knowing that some day I'd be hosting my own parties.

"Why do I bother getting dressed for bed, when you're going to undress me?" Her peignoir now lay on the floor, a pile of discarded purple silk.

"I like undressing you."

"I love you...when you do that..." the squeal of a child discovering a Christmas present.

"I love ye too, Lamb." He scooped her closer, burrowing into her cocoon.

In the distance a sheep bleated, time ticked away, she squealed again, higher pitched, longer, the fire blazed, then smoldered, waiting to be rekindled at another time. They fell asleep in each others arms.

-Xxxxxx

He lay unmoving. The sunlight filtered through the makeshift curtain they had tacked over the window, giving some privacy. He reached out, his fingers tracing the imprint of her head on the pillow. She was gone, along with her pile of purple silk. Her body heat, so strong the night before, now gone from the pillow, lingered under the bedding. He was normally a light sleeper, how had she vanished from their bed without his knowledge? Another mystery from this mysterious woman he loved.

He walked through the shower, barely getting wet, dressed and went in search of this enigma that was slowly revealing herself to him.

The coffee was on but she wasn't in the kitchen. He poured a cup, holding it in both hands. Yet another mystery. This heiress to the Blake fortune, spoiled by maids and anything she desired, had never been a morning person so she had told him. Yet here she was, up before him with coffee ready.

Putting on his worn, fleece lined coat and carrying the coffee, he stepped out into the brisk morning air. Instinctively he headed for the corrals, hearing her voice before seeing her. She didn't hear him approaching; where else would you expect to find Bo Peep but feeding the lost sheep she had found.

"Pokey, you get over here and eat before it's gone." He smiled at the thought of naming sheep but nothing surprised him about this heiress that was at home pouring out tea and just as much at home tending her flock.

"Scooby, can you do something about letting Pokey get some food? Move the others out of the way."

Only then did he become aware that she wasn't alone. Scooby must have some experience with sheep somewhere because he worked the sheep as well as any dog he'd seen. That reminded him that she'd need her own dog. He watched her as she moved among the sheep, filling the troughs as she spoke to the dog and sheep as if they understood every word.

What he really wanted to see was how she'd handle feeding the ram. He remembered her dangerous undertaking with Brutus; that couldn't have left good feelings.

"Come on, Scooby. Let's get these three fed then we can have breakfast." She entered the ewe's stall, dumping feed into the trough. She had no idea she was being watched as she approached the ram's stall. She stopped as if her feet had grown roots. He saw her draw in a breath and enter the stall.

What transpired next made him wonder. The ram ignored the food can, nudging her hand.

"Ri rthink rhe rwants ru rbe rscratched."

"Scratched? Oh, well. Here goes." She stretched out her hand, scratching the ram behind the ears. The ram moved his head, the better for her to hit the right spot. Once the itch had been relieved, the ram ignored her, walking to the trough, waiting for the food to be poured out.

She turned gracefully when all had been fed; looking up to see him watching her hand flew to cover her mouth, then with a smile, ran to open the gate for Scooby and herself. "You're up!" She sprang into his arms. "Come on, I promised Scooby two Scooby snacks for helping me."

"Rthree Rooby Racks!"

"Alright, Scooby three. You've earned them. And I have a surprise and a question for you." She kissed him as he lifted her off the ground.

"Do you need your coffee reheated?" She asked, "Sit down while I get Scooby his snacks and send him home to Shaggy."

"A refill is all. What's your surprise?" He watched as Scooby gobbled the snacks and headed out the door.

"I found the ingredients for a Denver Omelet while in the village and I'm guessing you've never had one, so today you get my first try at making omelets. We can talk while we eat."

"What's your question?" He asked, sipping the fresh coffee she set before him. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she went about making this thing called an omelet.

"I just wanted to know what to expect tonight at the party. I'm guessing it's going to be quite a social occasion with the official announcement of our engagement and New Years. We wont have to do our dance again, will we. My dress isn't up to a Highland Fling."

"Da has been quiet about everything but no dancing, at least from us. Traditionally, the party will begin with one dance. Da will introduce me, saying I have an announcement, I introduce you and you come out of hiding."

"Sort of like a social butterfly, coming out of her cocoon at the specified time?" She placed the plate before him. "Go on and eat, I'll have the toast and my omelet soon."

"This is good. We then make the rounds with you meeting everyone."

She joined him, "No problem there, I've done similar things before. What else? Do I have to curtsey?"

"No, ye are of equal or greater rank than any one there. As ye are the honored guest, they are the ones to bow or curtsey. There is one thing though."

"I knew there had to be something more. What is it?"

"We haven't done it in a number of years because no one lived full time here at Heather Glen. We have a tradition of 'first foot'. At midnight, there will be a break and the party moves here. The first foot to cross the threshold of a neighbor or friend, must bring a gift. Ye as that neighbor must offer a drink to the first foot. Most often it's some alcoholic beverage but lately tea and scones are acceptable."

"I don't have to hide a scone do I?" Her eyes bright and laughing.

"Only if I am 'first foot' which I wont be. Da or mum will have that honor. The gift will be some house warming gift. Don't ask me what it will be, I haven't been told."

"Cody, there is something brewing between my friends. Velma has been avoiding me and we've been friends forever. I don't know what to expect so I can't tell you but they've cooked something up for us.

"I do have a request, the next time you shave, I'd like to observe you."

"Why in the world would ye want to do that?"

A mischievous smile played at the corners of her lips. "I want to give you a cheek test. Your stubble was a little rough on sensitive skin last night. And Cody, if we're getting married or living together, the lid goes down."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Seventeen: The Face in the Mirror

The couple sat in Ian's study, holding hands as Ian spoke on the phone. They had presented the idea of Daphne staying a few days longer and her desire for dual citizenship. Ian had called a government friend, Gavin by name. Ian frowned, returning the receiver to its hook.

"Is your passport in order?" Daphne shook her head in the affirmative. "Good, ye can stay for six months on ye passport, no Visa required. If ye two marry within that six months your citizenship requirement of three years begins on the wedding date. After the three years, ye can apply for citizenship."

"Any thing I can do to shorten that three years? What about the time we've been here, since Christmas?"

"Then it's five years. Have ye two talked about a date?"

"I'd like June but we haven't decided anything. Dad, I'd like Cody come with me when I leave with my friends. I'd like him to meet my parents."

"I think that's a good idea. Cody, ye'll need to talk with Coop, he'll have to cover for ye."

"I was thinking of the first weekend in June for the wedding." Cody spoke, "but I haven't mentioned it.

I'll speak with cooper."

"That would be Saturday the seventh." Ian checked his desk calendar. "That sound good for ye?" He nodded at Daphne. She agreed.

"Now, get out of here. Talk about what time but above all put all this out of ye minds and enjoy ye selves tonight." Ian shooed them out of his study. He leaned back in his chair, smiling.

Just outside the study Daphne placed her arms around his waist, "June seventh sounds a long time to wait. Any idea on time?"

"How does two o'clock sound? That would give everyone time to dress without being rushed." Their lips met, lingering. They both knew they would have to steal time for kisses, as these parties often lasted into the next day.

"Go talk to Cooper, Darling. I'll tell your mom and I need to talk to Colby." A quick kiss and they departed, each on their own assignment.

Daphne found the gang with Colby and Edie in the kitchen; she decided the best way to announce her news was just do it. "Cody and I have decided to wed in June." The news was accepted with congratulations all around. "I'll be going with you guys and hopefully Cody will come with us."

"Gets to meet the parents, huh?" Shaggy smiled knowingly. "Good luck, Cody."

"I'd like to talk with Colby a minute, if I may borrow her?" Daphne led Colby to her bedroom.

"Colby," Daphne began, both sitting on the bed, "I wanted to see if you'd be willing to take care of my sheep while Cody and I are gone? I'd be willing to pay you for your time."

"Don't worry about ye wee beasties. I'll take care of them."

"I know you will. I want to give you something." Daphne went to her closet, bringing a small box. Colby opened the box, removing the tissue covered doll.

"Ye know, this doll creeps me out."

"So you said, I think it only needs to be loved. I'd like for you to keep it until I return, if it still creeps you out, I'll take it back."

"I'll keep it but ye might as well take it back now."

-Xxxxxx

With only a few hours left before the first guests were to arrive, it was time to start getting ready. Not wanting to dress at the cottage then have to walk in the snow, Cody and Daphne opted to dress at the castle.

Cody stared at the face in the bathroom mirror. His five o'clock shadow looked more like eight o'clock and the beginnings of a full fledged beard. He ran his palm over the stiff bristles. No wonder his Lamb had complained, even if the complaint had been delivered with a smile.

"Tell me again why ye want to observe me shaving?" He built up a good amount of froth in the cup.

"I find watching you shave very sexy." Dressed in a dressing gown, she sat on the commode. She crossed her shapely legs.

He slathered the cream over his face, ran hot water over the razor head. Making a clean path down the left cheek, he noticed the reflection in the mirror. Not his cream covered face, the reverse image of her robe gaping open in a tantalizing view of slender legs and indications of breasts, their tips hidden.

"Shaggy's father made a tree house in their back yard. It became our hang out and later the first headquarters for Mystery Inc.." She started, he made swipe after swipe, eyes darting between face and the image before him. She wasn't beautiful in the classic sense but she was impressive in her confidence and poise. He wondered if she knew he was staring, unashamed, at the outline of her breasts.

"I don't remember how old we were, I do recall Velma and I hadn't started shaving our legs yet." Was she blushing? "Fred goes into the Roger's home and brings back this bowl of water so hot steam is coming off it. How he made it up the improvised ladder, I don't know. He pulls out this old shaver and starts spreading cream all over, including his mouth."

He finished the left side, working on his neck. Watching her mirror image.

"Thinking back, I'm not sure he even had a blade in the razor. He was the oldest by a few months, the blade wasn't the important thing. He just had to be the first to do anything, including shaving."

"And ye found that sexy?" He asked. She squirmed, her gown took a trip East and West. It didn't have a return ticket.

"I was young and impressionable then, I don't think I knew the meaning of the word."

A few swipes and the left side was finished. "Would ye like me in a mustache?"

"I wouldn't mind going through some brush to get to a picnic but it would have to be a clean bush."

The last strokes removed the last remnants of any vegetation. Rinsing the last of the cream from his face and after pulling the plug, he turned to her. No reversion of images now. "What is this cheek test ye mentioned?"

She rose from her seat, leaving the robe behind. Placing her arms around his neck she placed her cheek against his, moving her cheek slowly backward to plant a kiss, repeating the movements for the other cheek.

"Do I pass ye're inspection?"

"That was part one, this is part two." She pulled his face between her breasts. "Mmmm, yes, you pass!"

'Gawd! She keeps this up and we'll never get dressed in time,' he thought.

It was a test of self control but both were dressed when the first guests arrived.

-Xxxxxx

Lady Daphne paced. She would give up her title, land, everything short of Cody to be out mixing with the guests. Instead, she had been relegated to a side room, awaiting her introduction; Cody was where she longed to be. Her feet wouldn't be still so she paced, waiting.

Finally the music began abruptly, feverishly, the waiting reduced to mere minutes. Lady Daphne didn't listen to the music but continued to pace.

The music ended as suddenly as it had begun, leaving a silence to be filled by Sir Ian. With a rich voice that filled the cavity of the room, the love of his son showed as he simply announced that Cody had an announcement. Daphne listened, wondering what Cody would say.

"Tonight, my friends, ye are to be part of something special. I never believed in love at first sight—until this past Christmas time. In that short time she has shown me that love isn't just from the heart but it involves the mind and soul of both parties. She came as a visitor, she'll be staying as my wife.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want you to meet Lady Daphne Blake."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Eighteen: In the Company of Others

Cody was so handsome in his clan kilts and white shirt.

The room has hushed, the rustle of ladies dresses the only sound as everyone turned to get the first glimpse of the woman destined to be the next Lady of the Castle. She waited for a count of ten before stepping out of the room. She wanted to run to him, fling herself into his waiting arms but held herself in check, walking in unhurried steps; this was no time for 'accident prone Daphne' to make an appearance.

Cody hadn't seen her dress and if she had wanted one to make his eyes pop, she couldn't have chosen any better. The strapless gown cradled her breasts in gentle firmness, the gossamer shawl, in Blake tartan colors, covered her chest as it flowed backward over her shoulders while leaving suggestions of an ample amount of cleavage.

She wanted him to know the dress was for him and him alone. When she reached him she whispered quickly in his ear, "For you, my Darling, but stop undressing me with your eyes; we're in the company of others."

"Later it won't be my eyes undressing ye." He took her arm, positioning it at the crook of his arm.

"Promise? Shall we join the party?" Smiling, she turned and let him guide her into the crowd. The trad* music began. The band was good if a tad loud.

A sea of stranger's faces floated in and out in front of her; no way she would remember all the names.

There were friendly faces as well. Eileen and the girls, "I knew that dress was you." Eileen whispered.

And there was Macintyre. Standing beside his wife he was looking uncomfortable in the worn suit, constantly pulling at the collar.

"I'm so glad you came...I don't know your first name." Daphne took the offered hand.

"Just Mac will do, M'Lady. If I may ask, do you know why my son, Charlie, wanted to come so badly?"

"I think Colby had something to do with that." Cody pointed at the young couple by the punch bowl. "I don't think I've ever seen Col with her hair down."

Daphne shifted her attention to Mrs. Macintyre, big eyes, slim, pretty for her age, "I have to travel to the states but I hope we can have tea sometime after my return home."

"I'd like that, M'Lady." Wide grin.

"Why do I have the feeling we just got our first clue on what the gang is up to? Do you like Colby's dress?" Daphne nudged his hip. They had not meant to be moving closer to the couple but they found themselves close enough to see Charlie hand Colby a glass of punch.

"Ye be the ex-detective, not me. And aye, I like her dress."

Colby's orange dress was a knee length full skirt with purple petticoats. The bodice was straight line across, the little 'V' only hinted at blossoming young womanhood. That had been the dress Daphne and Colby had agreed on in Eileen's shop. Daphne had to smile at the additions Colby had added on her own.

The most obvious was the purple sash, matching the petticoats, encasing her slim waist ending in a bow in the back. And the black and white hose. Less obvious was the Jack-o-Lantern bow clip in her hair, and the bat necklace and spider earrings.

"I have to go soon, save me a dance?" Charlie was as nervous as his father, just for different reasons.

"If they will play something other than the trad music." Her eyes played hide and seek over her punch.

"Remind you of someone?" Daphne prodded his ribs gently.

"Aye, ye were scandalous."

"Me? I'd never been flirted with so blatantly!"

Velma came by, hugging her friend and Cody in turn, "Congratulations you two." She gave a slight nod in Charlie's way.

"Remember I said my friends had something up their sleeve for us? I think the Dinkley is about to pull a rabbit out of her hat." Cody only looked at her when she inclined her head at Velma and Charlie making their way through the crowd to the front of the room, waiting for the tune to end.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Velma began, "For those who don't know us, we're Lady Daphne's friends.

She doesn't know about this, but this is our way of saying we love you and if you thought I was avoiding you, Charlie and I had to practice didn't we? Cody, this is for you, from Daphne, through us."

Charlie strummed the guitar, the notes floating over the air, delicate as a butterfly's wing. Velma began her song.

"_In your arms I can still feel the way you_

_want me when you hold me_

_I can still hear the words you whispered_

_when you told me_

_I can stay right here forever in your arms_

_And there ain't no way..._

_I'm letting you go now_

_And there ain't no way..._

_And there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_'cause I'm keeping you_

_Forever and for always_

_We will be together all our days_

_Wanna wake up every _

_morning to your sweet face-always_

_In your heart-I can still hear_

_A beat for every time you kiss me_

_And when we're apart,_

_I know how much you miss me_

_I can feel your love for me in your heart_

_In your eyes I can still see _

_the look of the one who really loves me_

_The one who wouldn't put anything_

_Else in the world above me_

_(I can still see love for me) I can_

_still see love for me in your eyes_

_And there ain't no way..._

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way_

_And there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_I'm in your arms." **_

"We love you, Daphne! May you be blessed with a dozen kids!"

"And a baker's dozen for you and Shaggy!" Daphne wiped tears from her eyes, glancing up at Cody,

"It never fails to amaze me what the Dink will come up with."

They watched as the band leader came over to talk to Charlie; Charlie nodded and a mere moment followed as Charlie strummed his guitar, the music calling forth memories for the old; of tender moments shared, of yearning for that magical love, caught and held one more time.

For the young the promise of such moments yet to be lived.

His music ended in a soft flirtation of notes rising then fading away. The guests couldn't believe it was over then an explosion of applause accompanied his putting the guitar away.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Cooper, Darling?" Her eyes darkened in a question far removed from her innocent query.

"Aye, Da and I will try to get tickets tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is New Years!"

"Da knows this guy who knows this guy..."

"Stop! I get it." Her shoulders shook with laughter.

The rest of the evening was spent in music (Charlie was encouraged to share several times), food, and

enjoyment of friends being in the company of others.

"Ten...Nine...Eight..." the crowd counted down the seconds, "Seven...Six...Five..."

"I love ye, Lamb." "...Four...Three..."

"I love you too, Darling." "...Two...One!"

"Happy New Year, Darling." Their kiss was a declaration of their love and a hope for the future.

"It's time for ye to get out of here." Cody's whisper tickled her ear, his breath hot against her cheek. " I can't be 'first foot', remember. I'll see ye soon."

TBC

A/N: * Trad refers to anything traditional, in this case, music.

** Song: "Forever and For Always (Red Version)

Performer: Shania Twain

Album: "Up" Released 2002

Written by: "Mutt" Lange and Shania Twain

Label: Mercury Nashville


	19. Chapter 19

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Nineteen: Into the Den of Lions

How many times had she walked this path from castle to cottage and back again? She carried her shoes in her left hand, a flashlight in the other. The light from the moon high overhead was enough to negate the need for the flashlight so what made her uneasy? She had changed her shoes for her more suitable boots, snuggled into her coat, and struck off for the cottage in anticipation of guests arriving soon.

She hadn't changed out of her dress, Cody would be doing that later after the guests had left and they were all alone. Cody had laid a fire before they left for the party; she looked forward to the promised warmth of the hearth and his arms, she picked up her pace but the uneasy feeling wouldn't abate.

The sound of the key turning in the lock brought forth the reason for her feelings of disquiet. There was no sound! It was abnormally quiet. No wind, not even a light breeze to turn her cheeks rosy pink. It wasn't a sinister quietness, something to keep looking back over your shoulders for; rather just the feeling that something was off center, not even bleating from the sheep but they had been well fed and were warm in the corrals.

There were plenty to do before her guests arrived, the first was getting the fire going. She waited until the flames caught the logs, sending heat into the room. Next was getting the kettle on for tea and the scones in the oven. Finally she slipped out of her coat hanging it in the bedroom closet, her boots followed and she sat on the bed placing the heels on her feet.

With perfect timing, the scones came out of the oven just as the knock came from the front door. Luckily, Cody had warned her of an old tradition where juniper branches were lit and carried from room to room, the smoke allowed to fumigate the home. The lady of the house then offered 'a restorative'. She wasn't surprised then when opening the door she found Ian and Cody carrying a large wooden chest with Fred, Shaggy and Cooper carrying lit torches of juniper.

By the time the men came back, she, Edie, Velma and Colby had the restorative of tea and scones ready. The torches were put out in the snow and every one sat around sipping tea, eating scones, and talking.

"My curiosity is killing me. What's in the chest?" Daphne gestured at the piece of furniture sitting in front of her.

"open it, dear. Ian and I thought it would be a good idea if you had a hope chest." Edie rested her arms on her knees, eager for her future daughter-in-law to open the box.

Daphne gasped when she raised the lid. One side held a pile of thick full size bed covers, the other a collection of baby blankets, both blue and pink. Velma had picked out a pink one, holding it to cover half her face, looking at Shaggy who had the decency to blush.

"Those covers may come in handy from the weather forecast I heard before coming over here." Ian had become serious. "Ye have enjoyed soft days since ye arrived, we're due for some hard days ahead."

"Just how hard are we talking about?" Velma had exchanged the pink for a blue blanket.

"Being snowed in for three or four days wouldn't be unheard of."

-Xxxxxx

"Good night and be careful." Daphne said good bye to her guests and turned to Cody, throwing her arms wide. "I love your parents but I thought they'd never leave."

He took her in his arms, "I was counting the seconds. Did ye hide a scone?"

"Didn't have time. But you could search for the zipper to this dress." She let the shawl float to a near by chair.

Kissing the swell of her breasts he found and slowly lowered the zipper as she worked the buttons of his shirt. The dress slid down, exposing her breasts. He kissed a line from crest to puckered tip, the dress collapsing around her feet. Stepping out of the dress, she stepped back half a step.

"What's wrong, Lamb?" Concern in his voice.

"Nothing. This time I want to please you but I don't know how."

"My pleasure is pleasing ye." He had moved around the crumpled dress, holding her.

"That's not what I meant." A breathless moan escaped her throat, "what delights you?"

"Touching you, watching you. Is that enough for now? Ye are so beautiful in the firelight. Ready for bed?"

"If you think you can wait that long." They arranged blankets in front of the fire between kisses.

-Xxxxxx

An hour and a half later her cell phone chirped. Rolling over onto her stomach, following the chirp, she found the source of the offensive sound among their discarded clothes, flipped open the phone. "Hi Vel, what's up?"

"I hope I'm interrupting something."

"If you were, I wouldn't have answered."

"Ian asked me to call, he said this storm is going to be a big one. If you need anything from here, better get it now. You wont be able to later. He said we'd be snowed in for at least three days."

"I think we've got everything we need." Cody had awakened, running his hand over her silken bottom.

"That was Vel, your dad said three days being snowed in, what are we going to do for three days?"

"What do ye want to do, Lamb?" The twinkle in his eye was unmistakable.

"Explore the attic?" she laughed as she kissed his lips.

-Xxxxxx

Five days later the plane touched the tarmac, bringing the gang along with Cody to the Coolsville Airport. The parents of Velma, Fred and Shaggy met them; Cody noticed the slumped shoulders as Daphne looked for her parents but saw only the Blake chauffeur.

The ride to the Blake mansion in the back of the half block long limo was subdued as Cody had never seen such opulence. Understanding his discomfort, Daphne smiled and reached for his hand, snuggling as close as comfortably possible.

Leaving the limousine, Daphne and Cody, holding hands, walked to the front door. "I left my key here when we left for Scotland. I didn't want to lose it. I'll have to ring."  
>The massive door was opened by the Blake's housemaid in her starched black and white uniform.<p>

"Miss Daphne! It's good to see you home. And this must be the young man I was told to expect."

"This is Cody." Daphne introduced Cody. "Please have the bags taken to our rooms."

"Yes, Miss Daphne."

"My parents in the library?"

"Yes, Miss Daphne. They are expecting you."

Cody could tell Daphne was doing a slow burn; not as mad as he'd seen her before but emphatically not happy to be home. Placing her arms around his waist she kissed his lips.  
>"I'm sorry, Darling. It looks like you've been invited to enter the lion's den. There is only one problem."<p>

"What's that, Lamb?"

"The lions are home."

Entering the library, Daphne hugged her father and mother. Putting her hand in the crook of Cody's arm, she announced, "Mommy, Daddy, This is Cody MacRogers; the man I'm going to marry."

Her mother had been sitting, rising to receive her daughters hug. "Marriage!" She sat down, hard. "You...you're not..."

"Good to meet you, Cody." Her father shook hands.

"In June, mother. And I'm not pregnant...yet."

"D," her father humphed, "you must be tired from your trip. Why don't you go freshen up for dinner. I'd like a word with your young man if I may?"

"Don't talk too long, Daddy. That airplane food was just below being edible."

-Xxxxxx

"How was your talk with the head lion?" Daphne sat on the edge of the bed in the guest room, fresh from her shower.

Cody lay stretched out on the bed; he handed her a brush and she began working it through her hair.

"Not bad, actually. He has this idea that I'm marrying ye for ye money."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. I showed him the family financial statement."

"You didn't!" Daphne stretched out beside him, snuggling close.

"No, but I did assure him I had no interest in ye money."

"No pun intended, I hope. You have time for a shower before dinner if you want."

-Xxxxxx

George and Elizabeth Blake were already seated at the table when Cody and Daphne came in. Cody held her chair, then took his seat.

"We thought you'd like steak tonight." Elizabeth stated, nodding at the maid to begin serving.

"I'm sure it will be as delicious as ye are beautiful, Mrs. Blake."

"Please, call me Elizabeth." The soup was served, Daphne smiled over her water glass and winked at Cody.

-Xxxxxx

"That wasn't too bad was it?" Later, at bedtime, Daphne had dressed for bed, curled into Cody's arms in the guest room bed, resting her head on his arm. "It's funny, Darling. I grew up in this house yet I feel like a visitor. I can't wait to go home."

"But ye are home...ye are in my arms aren't ye?"

There was no answer as Lady Daphne had fallen asleep in her lovers arms with a smile on her lips.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Twenty: Season of New Beginnings

Velma and Shaggy's wedding had went off without a hitch, to coin a phrase. Daphne had been happy to serve as Maid of Honor as they had agreed to in their early years. Velma and Shaggy would be in Scotland in June to return the favor.

Two weeks later, the sun was riding the clouds when they returned to Scotland and MacRogers Castle. Warm hugs from Ian and Edie, The crackling sounds of burning wood in the fireplace, the soothing smells drifting in from the kitchen made for a homely and familiar feeling.

"Dinner at six, don't be late you two." Edie's warm if knowing smile, "we want to hear all about your trip."

"I do want to check on the sheep and the cottage." Daphne assured her that they would be on time. A true but convenient excuse to be alone with Cody. Between sightseeing with Daphne showing Cody the town where she grew up and the gang's parents wanting to meet Cody, their vacation had left little time to enjoy being alone. Her parents hadn't liked the sleeping arrangements but when Daphne threatened to find a Justice of the Peace and be married that very day, they had thrown up their hands in defeat.

In the two weeks Daphne and Cody had been gone had seen a big improvement in the ewes; with proper care they had put on weight and were looking much better. Lady Daphne was to find out what being involved with a sheepman over the next four months. Cody was busy with the day to day operation of the flocks and general ranch upkeep, including preparations needed for lambing in March.

The lambing went well but it was the shearing beginning the first part of June that caused the most concern. Would they have the shearing done in time for the wedding? And that didn't include the fittings of her wedding dress and those of the bridesmaids.

It had been agreed that because all farms would be busy with shearing, the wedding would be a small one. Velma, Shaggy and their parents with Scooby arrived three days before the wedding, Daphne's parents arrived separately from the others, all taking rooms in the castle. Last fittings for Daphne and Velma took most of the second day and soon the wedding loomed ahead on the next day.

Daphne, being a modern young woman, had elected to keep some traditions while downplaying others.

One such tradition was that the groom couldn't see her in her on the day of the wedding and was expelled from the cottage for one night. Velma did likewise to Shaggy, banishing him to the castle. This gave the girls the perfect time for a last slumber party for who knew when they would be together like this again? The slumber party ended abruptly when Velma fell asleep mid sentence, crashing onto the pillows that had been flying through the air earlier.

The day promised to be a soft day when Daphne awoke late on her wedding day. There was much to do

but foremost was coffee and an abbreviated breakfast for herself and Velma. The little cottage became as busy as an ant hill when Eileen, the seamstress, came in to sew the last part of the hem as it was a Scottish tradition that the bride must never try on a completed dress before the wedding day. Velma's mother came by to help Velma with the Maid of Honor dress. Eileen, Edie and Daphne's mother came to fuss over the wedding dress.

Daphne stepped into the white satin mid calf length dress with a halter bodice. Lace covers the dress down to her wrists. The mid back length veil covered the lace up back. Daphne had added a purple sash matching the bridesmaids dresses flowing from the split front modesty panel to end in a bow in the back.

The piper called the bride; the ceremony was about to begin, Daphne rushed to meet her father at the back of the gathered guests. The piper began the wedding march and Daphne and her father began the short distance to the outside alter overlooking the loch.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the minister intoned.

"Her mother and I do," her father gave the traditional response.

Before the ceremony continued, Edie stepped forth with a sash in MacRogers tartan colors. "We welcome you to our clan and to our family." The sash was draped over one shoulder, over the bodice to be pinned at her hip.

Shannon, in full Blake tartan colors, stepped forward presenting Cody with the Blake family sword. Daphne held her breath, Shannon and the Blake curse of accidents and a sharp sword was not the best combination. Cody took the sword, going through some of the traditional steps, signifying the obligation and responsibility to now protect his bride. With this part of the Scottish traditions completed, the ceremony continued.

'finally!' Daphne thought when Cody lifted her veil and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The piper began the recessional and after Colby, Velma, Cooper and Shaggy walked away, Daphne and Cody waited a few seconds before following.

There was still one surprise for Daphne as she made her way from alter to the reception to be held inside the castle. Fred had been asked to be part of the wedding party but had declined without giving any reason. But he was on hand in the crowd of guests with a woman Daphne didn't recognize; neither Velma nor Shaggy had said anything about Fred's plans to be in attendance or that he had a new girlfriend.

Thoughts of Fred disappeared when Colby appeared in front of Daphne. "You will be having a lil bairn of ye're own. I want to give you the doll back; the lil bairn will enjoy it more than me."

They tried to slip away from the reception but were met and escorted to the front door of the cottage per tradition. Opening the door, Cody picked her up easily, carrying her over the threshold.

After several clumsy attempts by Cody attacking the clasp of the halter top, Daphne began laughing, pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Lamb?" Cody couldn't help but join in the merriment even if he didn't fully understand her laughter.

"Nothing, Cody." Daphne brought her laughing under control. "It's not you, I just find it funny, my whole life has been wrapped up in solving mysteries and my last mystery is you trying to get me out of this dress."

The halter fell forward, her bare breasts showing the puckered evidence of her arousal. With mutual help the dress slipped over her hips, pooling at her feet.

"Mystery solved!" Cody took her in his arms, kissing her lips passionately as they did a lovers dance to the bedroom.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Daphne's Last Mystery: An Alternate Ending

Chapter Twenty One: Epilogue: Forever and for Always

The woman closed the oversized journal, running her hand lovingly over the fragile cover. 'So long ago, so many memories.' Daphne thought, raising one hand to finger the once red hair, now streaked with white. The first white hairs had been met with a lot of crying, shouting and yanking.

She and Cody had had a great marriage, Oh, there had been the arguments but the arguments had always led to making up and later lying in bed together, whispering only sweet thoughts and falling asleep wrapped in the afterglow of love.

"You're not stopping now, are you, Mum?" Daphne looked up at her daughter's voice. Colby had been right, Anna's older brother had been born two years into the marriage with Anna (so named because at eight and a half months into the pregnancy, Daphne had said, "This one anna no more!") making her appearance three years later.

"I think that is a good place to stop, for this time." Seventeen year old Anna was as much like her mother as her older brother, Grant, was like his father.

"What happened to Fred and the rest of your friends?" Red headed Anna propped her arms on her knees.

"I only heard about Fred through Velma or Shaggy. He did come to visit once but it was in the middle of lambing and it was awkward and tense for everyone. He stayed the one night and went back home. I heard he went into therapy for a while. They tried to keep Mystery Inc. going but eventually sold out to a larger firm, staying on as consultants and taking on certain mysteries but Mystery Inc. was never the same."

"And the doll?"

"Colby gave it to me, I gave it to you when you were little..."

"...and I gave it back when I got older."

"And I will give it to you when you have your own little bairn." Daphne noticed the deep pink blush on her daughter's cheeks.

Grant rushed into the room, "Mum, the people are here after the lambs." Tall and handsome Grant had followed his father around the corrals and later the fields as soon as he could walk. "Daphne's Lambs" had grown to become so well known that buyers came from all over to purchase her lambs.

"Does your father know?" she asked, getting a positive nod of his head in response. "Anna, tell your father I'll be right out as soon as I put this away."

Grant preceded his sister out while Lady Daphne rose from her seat to place the journal in a drawer; despite being forty eight years of age with two children, she still had the slim figure that could turn heads. This made her happy as long as one of those heads belonged to Cody.

She stopped at the mantle over the fireplace, touching the doll that reposed in the little rocking chair she and Cody had found at a small shop while at one of the spring lamb sales.

"At the end of the day, when all is done, all we want is to love and be loved." She followed her children outside to see Cody and Grant ushering the two lambs into the truck.

They watched the truck drive away, Cody came over, taking her in his arms. "I have a surprise for you," he whispered low, blowing gently in her ear. His hand had slipped around her waist, cupping a breast.

"It better be good, copping a feel in front of the children." She smiled, arranging her head on his shoulder.

"We'll have the place to ourselves later. Grant and Anna have dates." He squeezed gently, feeling her responding. "And the kids are nowhere to be seen."

"Now what can we do with that much time? Shall I bake scones? I may have some news of my own."

"At our age, do we really have time for scones? What might that be, Lamb?"

"The searching for buried treasure is as important as finding the treasure itself. I think Anna will be bringing her date home to meet the parents soon."

"What makes you think so?"

"She blushed when I mentioned she would have children of her own one day. It was more what wasn't said rather than what was said. You can take the girl out of the mystery but you can't take the mystery out of the girl."

He stopped, looking quickly around, making sure of the location of their children. His firm lips found hers in a gentle kiss. "Happy?" he whispered.

"Yes, Darling, you've always made me happy. Do you remember the first time we met? You kissed my hand. I didn't know if you had a girlfriend then but I decided that night if you did, she had a battle on her hands. That's why I flirted so outrageously with you. Did you know that during the sword dance, I deliberately made moves just for you?"

"Why else do ye think I lured ye through the secret passage? I didn't know what Fred meant to you but I was determined to do whatever it took to win your love."

"You did win my love, Darling, forever and always."

"Don't look but they're kissing again!" Grant drew his sister's attention to their parents in a close embrace.

"Better hope you find a love like that. I need to have my hair done, want to drive me to the village? I'll treat you to tea."

Inside meanwhile, on the mantle the little doll smiled its crooked grin. Daphne had been right, all the little dolly had ever wanted was to be loved. The rocking chair began to rock back and forth, back and forth, back...

Daphne's last mystery had been solved.

The End

A/N: My thanks to Colby for her help with the Colby character. Once, twice, three times a lady.

Also my thanks to Ally82 for her help in determining the date and time for Daphne's wedding.

I know (Lady) Daphne is OOC but this is an OOC story. I realize it isn't for everyone but I hope

you, the reader, enjoyed the story and please review.

Until next time we meet, happy reading,

LoV


End file.
